


Дживс и призрак Фрамлингема

by glaum



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaum/pseuds/glaum
Summary: Тетушка Агата в очередной раз вынуждает Берти бежать опрометью от возникшей на горизонте невесты. Путь вечного холостяка лежит в восточную Англию, в местечко с загадочной историей. Аристократа, конечно же, сопровождает его умный и внимательный слуга.
Relationships: Reginald Jeeves/Bertram "Bertie" Wooster
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Прежде чем приступить к повествованию, хочу положить руку на сердце и признаться, что никогда не верил в сказки о привидениях, душах умерших, вампирах и прочей чуши, на удивление, столь модной в наш прогрессивный век. Не верил, прежде всего, потому, что долгое время сам жил в огромном особняке и никогда, подчеркиваю, — никогда — в моей родной обители ничего загадочного не происходило. Каждый раз, когда я слышал рассказы о чем-то подобном и видел, как знакомые устанавливают на столе спиритическую доску, на моих губах появлялась легкая улыбка. Вустеровскую рассудительность этими незамысловатыми конструкциями было не пронять, да и Дживс всегда говорил, что о привидениях твердят одни лишь шарлатаны и впечатлительные девушки. Сам я думал точно так же, и никогда бы своего мнения не поменял, если бы не мистер случай.  
  
Я, конечно, мог бы, как обычно, говорить, что Вустеры славятся своей смелостью и доблестью, и как храбро мой далекий предок дрался при Азенкуре, но, уверен, оказавшись в обстоятельствах, в которых побывал я, мой знаменитый прародитель подобрал бы, словно барышня, все части своего великолепного рыцарского обмундирования и помчался из того жуткого места во весь опор.  
  
Первобытный страх, который я испытал, не идет ни в какое сравнение со всеми переживаниями, выпавшими доселе на моем веку. Этот страх даже перебарывает благоговейное преклонение перед моей теткой Агатой. Теперь я уверен, что она — не самое страшное существо на земле.  
  
Хочу отметить, что, вполне возможно, Вустеру пришлось бы пасть на чужой территории и никогда не вернуться домой. Я даже не знаю, что бы делал в тот роковой момент, если бы мой камердинер не пришел мне на помощь. Наверное, сложил бы задние ласты и покорно принял все превратности судьбы, но обо всем по порядку.  
  
Сейчас вдохну побольше воздуха, чтобы успокоить вновь поднявшиеся нервы, и приступлю к рассказу.  
  
Атмосфера того утра ничуть не намекала на грядущие тяготы. Как обычно, я проснулся в великолепном расположении духа, выпил чашечку чая и, переодевшись, как подобает джентльмену, отправился завтракать.  
  
Идеально поджаренная яичница с беконом уже была благополучно проглочена, и я готовился перейти к только что выпеченным рогаликам, как в мою уютную лондонскую квартирку опасным смерчем ворвалась тетушка Агата. Весь ее вид излучал неприязнь и грозил не оставить от моего прекрасного настроения ни песчинки. Тетка была крайне раздражена и, судя по решительному выражению лица, намеревалась вылить на своего племянника все накопленное негодование. При виде этого намерения чуть надкусанный рогалик застыл у меня в руках. Я только успел привстать, но тетка махнула рукой и уселась напротив, при этом оценивающе посмотрела на Дживса. Я лишь пробормотал, что рад ее видеть.  
  
— Уже полдень, а мой племянник только завтракает, Дживс? — обратилась она к камердинеру, уже наливающему ей чай.  
  
— Вчера вечером мистер Вустер был чрезвычайно занят, мэм. Позднее пробуждение вполне объяснимо.  
  
— Не стоит обелять репутацию, которую не очистить уже никогда, Дживс. Слава богу, о недалекости моего племянника многие наслышаны и близко к сердцу его выходки не принимают.  
  
Я усиленно жевал откусанный кусочек и улыбался настолько широко, насколько позволял жующий рот. Прерывать тетю Агату было бы большой ошибкой. Даже если бы я захотел вставить свое слово, у меня бы ничего не получилось, а если б получилось — неизвестно, к чему бы это все привело.  
  
— Через два дня в Лондон приедет младшая дочь мистера Кавендиша, — продолжила тетя, обратившись ко мне. — Будь добр позаботиться о том, чтобы твое тело вместе с головой находилось в городе и могло обнаружиться родственниками при необходимости, — словесное наступление она приправила одним из своих жутких взглядов, от которого по вустеровской спине в разнобой побежали стаи крохотных мурашек. — Я буду очень рассержена, если ты, как обычно, улизнешь и не познакомишься с этой прелестной девушкой. Элизабет очаровательна, и ты должен быть благодарен, что ее отец пожелал представить ее тебе.  
  
Дживс был при мне, то есть, я хочу сказать, был в комнате, внимательно смотрел на тетушкин блицкриг в мою сторону и, должно быть, прекрасно видел, что я дрожал как пожелтевший одинокий лист на холодном осеннем ветру. Еще парочка подобных угрожающих предложений из ее грозных уст и я сдался бы самым постыдным образом. Мой рот открывался, но найти слов для достойного ответа я не мог.  
  
— Ты так и будешь молчать, Берти? — чуть ли не сквозь зубы спросила тетя.  
  
— Ну я… ну… — собирался я с мыслями. Жуткие условия она поставила в этот раз.  
  
Бывало, я, внезапно почуяв призыв крови к покорению новых просторов, просто сматывался из города и был таков, а тут моя властная родственница четко обговорила, что в момент приезда какой-то там Элизабет я должен быть в столице. Вопреки ее наставлениям, сразу же захотелось сняться с места и улепетнуть куда глаза глядят.  
  
— Дживс, — обратилась она к моему слуге, так и не дождавшись вразумительного ответа.  
  
— Да, миссис Грегсон, — почтительно отозвался он.  
  
— С тех пор как я видела его в последний раз, не сошел ли он с ума окончательно? — тетка подразумевала в виду меня.  
  
— Уверен, мэм, что мистер Вустер пребывает в полном здравии, телесном и душевном, — спокойно ответил Дживс.  
  
— Значит, игнорирует меня намеренно, — она опять повысила тон. — Раз у тебя, Берти, не хватает извилин ответить мне, придется, как обычно, договариваться со стеной.  
  
— Ну… — снова вымолвил я и был перебит.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты не выставишь себя в дурном свете и покажешь свою лучшую сторону, ведь должна же она где-то быть, — прогромыхала тетя Агата. — Кавендиши — достойная ветка английской аристократии. Они воспитанные и в отличие от тебя чрезвычайно занятые люди. Тем не менее, они готовы потратить время на такого оболтуса, как ты, — тетушка посмотрела одним из своих уничтожающих взглядов и опять обратилась к моему слуге.  
  
— Дживс, послушай.  
  
— Я весь внимание, мэм.  
  
— Проследи, чтобы через два дня мой племянник представлял собой более вразумительное зрелище, чем сейчас, — сказала она. — Когда не надо, болтает без перерыва, а когда надо не может из себя и слова выдавить.  
  
— Постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, мэм, — отозвался Дживс, уже что-то прикидывая в уме. Его глаза блеснули как-то по-особенному, а на лице отразилось сияние только что родившейся умной мысли.  
  
Допив чай и высказав еще парочку колкостей в мой адрес, тетя Агата с великим достоинством покинула мою квартиру.  
  
— Что это было? — непонимающе спросил я, когда Дживс закрыл за ней дверь и вернулся в столовую. — Не почудилось ли мне, что здесь витал дух, не сулящий ничего хорошего?  
  
— Боюсь, что все произошло наяву, сэр.  
  
Пока тетя сидела неподалеку от меня, я чувствовал самое настоящее давление. Даже воздух, казалось, пропитался тяжестью и действовал на меня угнетающе. Видимо, это чувство загнанности сильно отпечаталось на моем лице, так как Дживс смотрел на меня с жалостью.  
  
— Поясни мне в общих чертах, что именно она от меня хотела, — я намеревался успокоиться, закончить завтрак и попытаться вникнуть в суть визита тети.  
  
— Вероятно, миссис Грегсон желает познакомить вас с одной юной особой, как я понял, только начавшей выезжать в свет, сэр, — Дживс стоял на расстоянии, всем видом показывая, что готов служить сейчас и всегда.  
  
— Неужели? Всего-то лишь? — воодушевился я, не выявив в словах Дживса опасного намека. — И что же? Неплохо бы познакомиться с этой — как ее — Элизабет. Как считаешь?  
  
Дживс посмотрел на меня снисходительно и в то же время как-то нехорошо, неодобрительно, я бы сказал. Я уловил его взгляд — взгляд человека, беспокоящегося за свое малое неразумное дитя, — и стал подозревать, что Дживс чего-то не договаривает. Я приподнял брови, выразив готовность слушать, и призвал его пояснить мне все подробнее.  
  
— Вы позволите озвучить мою догадку, сэр?  
  
— Конечно, Дживс. Валяй.  
  
— Не намечается ли после этого внезапного знакомства еще одна помолвка, сэр?  
  
— Но тетя Агата ничего такого не сказала, — возразил я, подмечая, что мурашки на спине, словно стая бизонов, начали обратный бег.  
  
— Прямым текстом — нет, но помолвка подразумевается, сэр, — уточнил он, глядя на меня все тем же предостерегающим взглядом.  
  
— Помолвка подразумевается, — повторил я, отхлебнув кофе, и уставился перед собой в одну точку. Вместе с мурашками по мне пробежала настоящая паника. — Надо что-то делать, Дживс! — вскочил я из-за стола, чуть не выплеснув из чашки остатки кофе.  
  
— Вы не хотите знакомиться с юной Элизабет, я правильно понял, сэр?  
  
— Если подразумевается помолвка, то, конечно, нет. Может, Элизабет молода и красива, и ее отец рассматривает Вустера в качестве жениха, но им не видать меня в этой роли, как собственных ушей.  
  
— Полагаю, сэр, тогда стоит избавить мисс Кавендиш от знакомства с вами.  
  
Я начал улавливать нить мысли, которую пытался выразить Дживс, и почти ее уловил, но решил уточнить:  
  
— Нельзя ли поподробнее, Дживс.  
  
— Ничто не мешает нам уехать на весь день по срочным делам, сэр, — более понятно втолковывал он, — и по уважительной причине затеряться где-нибудь в стране. — Его взгляд теперь выражал искреннее желание донести до меня всю суть, — затеряться на неопределенный срок, сэр.  
  
До меня значительно лучше стал доходить смысл его слов.  
  
— Но, постой-ка, Дживс, ты ведь пообещал тете Агате, что проследишь за мной.  
  
— Но не за местом вашей дислокации, сэр, — терпеливо продолжил он. — И если вы отдадите мне указание собраться в путь и сопровождать вас во что бы то ни стало, то придется подчиниться вашей воле, ведь вы мой непосредственный наниматель, — добавил он.  
  
— Тогда тетя Агата останется с носом.  
  
— Полагаю, что так, сэр.  
  
— И ответственность за неисполнение твоего обещания будет на мне, а меня в городе не будет, и никто меня не найдет, а через время, глядишь, все и забудется, — надеюсь, я правильно соединил все звенья сложной для меня логической цепи.  
  
— Скорее всего, так и будет, сэр, — ответил он.  
  
— Чего же мы сидим, Дживс, — победоносно воскликнул я, одним движением выхватив длинную салфетку, охранявшую мой костюм от крошек и прочих напастей хорошего аппетита. — Нельзя терять ни минуты. Собирайся.  
  
Дживс было подался вперед с привычной кошачьей грацией, но тут же притормозил.  
  
— Вы уже определились с маршрутом, сэр? — по его лицу я прочитал, что он имел в запасе парочку разработанных планов бегства.  
  
— Куда угодно, только подальше от всяких там невест и прочих покусительниц на честную холостяцкую жизнь.  
  
— Осмелюсь предложить, как начальное место кочевки, графство Саффолк, сэр.  
  
— Что ж, так и быть, подадимся на восток. — Я подкрался к окну и выглянул наружу, прикрываясь при этом шторкой. Тети, конечно же, уже нигде не было. — Постараемся, чтобы моя тетушка не обнаружила вустеровское тело на месте в момент прибытия очередной невесты.  
  
— Постараемся, сэр, — подтвердил Дживс.  
  
Что-то еще было в его голосе такое, я бы сказал, довольное, что настраивало на раздумья, но я не стал прислушиваться и вдаваться в детали. Я был озадачен предстоящим путешествием и был уверен, что почувствую себя спокойнее, только когда окажусь за добрый десяток миль от Лондона.


	2. Chapter 2

Мой незаменимый Дживс никогда не проявлял в адрес молодого господина и намека на заинтересованность, выходящую, скажем так, за рамки официальных отношений. Личная жизнь Дживса была чрезвычайно насыщенной и без меня. В его окружении крутилось много прелестных женщин: горничных, кухарок и прочих славных девушек его круга, — которые были рады оказать ему любую услугу, и Дживс этими услугами с удовольствием пользовался.  
  
С особами слабого пола он находился либо в приятельских, либо в странно-близких отношениях, дававших ему право на такие привилегии, коих не удостаивались, порой, и женихи этих самых особ. Временами до меня доходили слухи, что Дживс чуть ли не локальный Казанова. Подтверждалось это тем магнетическим воздействием, которое распространялось на женщин при его появлении, и свидетелем которого я был не единожды. Что лукавить, это воздействие распространялось и действовало на меня с тем же успехом.  
  
Не думаю, что Дживс замечал мой интерес к своей персоне. Он, конечно, проницательный малый, и быстро соображает, что к чему, но не в этом случае. Да и как можно о чем-то таком скумекать, когда я всячески скрывал и скрываю свою привязанность. Мое восхищение его достоинствами никогда не выходило за рамки предписанных норм и не содержало ничего такого, что могло бы насторожить его прекрасное чутье.  
  
Поначалу, конечно, я отказывался признавать себе, что Дживс действует на меня прямо-таки гипнотически и не только поражает силой своего интеллекта, но и притягивает своей мужской харизмой.  
  
Долгое время я удачно обходил эту тему, безусловно, для меня острую и в приличном обществе вслух не обсуждаемую. Глубоко спрятанное, скрытое от всех чувство давило на меня, разбавляя беззаботную вустеровскую жизнь каплями незнакомой мне ранее горечи. Я благодарил судьбу, которая подарила мне возможность познать, что такое, опять скажем так, настоящее чувство, но, в то же время, по этому поводу в моей голове возникали очевидные вопросы: почему объект моего обожания так близок и одновременно так далек? Почему среди всех подходящих мне по статусу и возрасту молодых леди и (надо признать, в наше время факт частый, но строго скрываемый) молодых джентльменов, я выбрал объектом своего обожания недоступного, неприступного, не проявляющего интерес в мою сторону человека? Почему в его глазах я настолько несуразный и неприспособленный к жизни, что он смотрит на меня скорее как на великовозрастного ребенка, нежели как на зрелого мужчину, кем я, собственно, и являюсь уже много лет?  
  
Из всего этого возникал другой вопрос: не потому ли все последние годы я стараюсь проводить в Лондоне мизерную часть свободного времени, а все остальное время скитаюсь по свету вместе со своим камердинером? Бывало, я размышлял над всем этим, украдкой поглядывая на моего невозмутимого слугу, вечно занятого и молодому господину лишний раз не докучающего, и тяжело вздыхал.  
  
Время шло. Меня одолевали думы разного толка, и я иногда выглядел рассеянным. В «Трутнях» как-то раз предположили, что я влюбился, и в целом это было правдой. Я старался выглядеть веселым, скрыться за сигарами, игрой в бильярд, общением с мимолетными знакомыми, за своей очаровательной улыбкой, наконец, и прочим, прочим, чем одарила меня жизнь и природа, но освободиться от чувств не получалось, и я не был уверен, что вообще хочу от них освобождаться.  
  
Промаявшись так довольно долго, в итоге я сдался и принял все, как есть, ведь бороться с собой бессмысленно, как сказал кто-то там, и этот кто-то был совершенно прав. Я принял свой нестандартный интерес и перестал беспокоиться по поводу своих предпочтений. Как только это произошло, видимо, в воздухе что-то щелкнуло, поскольку Дживс стал чуть более разговорчивым и, возможно, стал позволять себе несколько большее вторжение в мою жизнь, чем прежде. К примеру, он стал выражать несогласие с моими покупками более открыто, иногда говоря вслух, что мой вкус отдает эпатажем, с чем я был абсолютно не согласен.  
  
Небольшие споры возникали и на почве подарков для моих друзей. Иногда он отговаривал меня от некоторых, по его мнению, неприличных визитов, а также решал иные деликатные вопросы, особенно те, что могли задеть мою честь или мое положение в обществе. В итоге получилось так, что я стал обсуждать с ним почти все свои планы, а Дживс, явно чувствовавший ответственность за то, что со мной происходит, проявлял непрестанное участие в моей жизни. Вместе с ответственностью, как мне кажется, он ощущал и некое удовлетворение, не знаю какого толка, но ему явно необходимое. Возможно, сказывалось отсутствие детей, и он реализовывал потребность в заботе и передаче опыта.  
  
Один раз мы даже признались друг другу в обоюдном мнении, что в наших с ним отношениях третий человек неуместен. Я хочу сказать, что мы пришли к соглашению, что являемся замечательной парой. Не в смысле супружеской пары, а вообще.  
  
Как сейчас помню, случилось это где-то спустя полгода после того, как Мадлен Бассет стала леди Ситкап, этим своим становлением отведя от моей гавани самый опасный в мире шторм.  
  
Я сидел в гостиной в своем любимом кресле, попивал в. с с. и радовался очередному солнечному деньку. В моих руках лежали новые ноты, и после дозаправки я намеревался приступить к их изучению. Все было так правильно и привычно: сидящий в кресле молодой господин, суетящийся где-то неподалеку Дживс, ненавязчивый и всегда готовый оказать любую услугу, что я вдруг возьми и ляпни:  
  
«Вот прекрасный пример идеальных отношений, дружище. Мы словно созданы друг для друга, и я хотел бы, чтобы так было всегда».  
  
Незамысловатая фраза вылилась из меня сама собой. В тот день мне было особенно хорошо. Я даже не потрудился обдумать только что сказанные слова и продолжил наслаждаться беззаботностью своего существования. Дживс же помедлил и ответил спустя полминуты, а, может, и минуту:  
  
«Вы в самом деле так довольны сложившимися обстоятельствами, сэр?»  
  
«Абсолютно верно, старина», — подтвердил я, ощущая приятное действие алкоголя.  
  
«В таком случае, сэр, постараюсь, чтобы ваша жизнь и впредь была неизменна», — ответил он и обновил мой виски, чем обрадовал меня вдвойне.  
  
Вот и вся прелесть нашего признания. Думаю, между мужчиной и женщиной происходит точно так же, только потом они вступают в официальный брак и плодят потомство. В нашем случае два последних пункта были, конечно, невозможны. Не могу сказать, что такое положение вещей меня сильно беспокоило, но иногда что-то похожее на досаду проблескивало в моем мозгу и говорило об излишней строгости современной законодательной системы и о слишком сильной разрозненности социальных слоев.  
  
Не ожидали от Вустера душевных излияний? Я сам удивляюсь тому, что отпрыск одного благородного рода самостоятельно дошел до осознания своего положения и временами порождал сентиментальные мысли, вроде тех, что обозначены выше. Также мне было в новинку наблюдение за деятельностью моего сердца. Оказалось, оно способно на большее, чем просто биться и доставлять кровь во все участки тела. Я осознавал, что без Дживса уже не смогу и что очень привык к нему, но как именно выразить свое осознание попросту не знал. Все это было неловко, знаете ли.  
Цикл легких юмористических рассказов, вышедших из-под моего пера, был, наверное, самым красочным признанием моих чувств, да и то эти рассказики до сих пор остаются лежать в первом ящике письменного стола. Я подозреваю, что они не единожды попадались на глаза Дживсу, но он никогда не говорил об этом. Что-то я отошел от темы. Увы, в последнее время я часто витаю в облаках, прямо как старушка Мадлен.  
  
Возвратимся же к той истории, когда мы с Дживсом покинули объятья Лондона, грозящие сломить плечи и обуздать безымянный палец Вустера, и вступили на восточные земли нашей родной страны.  
  
Место, куда мы прибыли являлось одним из чудесных провинциальных городков, разбросанных на побережье Северного моря. Туристический центр, в котором мы остановились, изобиловал небольшими комфортабельными домиками, хорошими ресторанчиками и добрыми людьми, готовыми оказать помощь любому человеку, у которого есть кошелек.  
  
Снять подходящий моим вкусам дом не составило большого труда. Я расслабился, обретя уютный спокойный угол, который на время обещал сберечь меня от проделок единокровных старушек, озабоченных моим холостым положением. Радовало и то, что провинция была испещрена неплохими дорогами, позволяющими путешествовать по ближайшим окрестностям. На следующий же день после прибытия, я купил местный путеводитель и снял в аренду хороший автомобиль, почти такой же модели, на какой рассекал воздух столичных улиц.  
  
Я провел в городе несколько чудных дней. Погода стояла хорошая. Днем я гулял по побережью, а вечерами просиживал в местном клубе, созерцая немного пресноватую, но сносную развлекательную программу.  
  
Все было бы ничего, но временами мои мысли возвращались к тете Агате, и мое тело передергивало от страха. То ли жажда приключений побуждала меня сменить обстановку, то ли рассказы жителей, то ли страх преследования, но через несколько дней я объявил, что хочу съездить к старому замку, являвшемуся достопримечательностью графства, и вообще развеяться. Дживс отреагировал положительно, и на следующее утро, закинувшись легким завтраком, мы отправились колесить по узким дорогам провинциальной Англии.  
  
Утро было прекрасным и настраивало на беседу. Мне хотелось поговорить, а, возможно, просто оправдаться перед собой.  
  
— Как считаешь, Дживс, та самая Элизабет уже прибыла на место?  
  
— Говоря о месте, вы имеете в виду Лондон, сэр? — спросил слуга спокойно и величественно, как всегда. Он восседал на пассажирском сидении автомобиля и пристально изучал новенький путеводитель; как я понял из вчерашнего пролистывания этой вещицы (к моему сожалению, цветистой она оказалась только снаружи), рядом с каждым обозначенным в ней объектом были пропечатаны пометки, несказанно облегчающие скитания любого туриста.  
  
— Да, старина. В наш добрый дождливый Лондон.  
  
— Два дня, обозначенные миссис Грегсон прошли, сэр, поэтому, весьма здраво предположить, что мисс Кавендиш уже находится в столице, — ответил он, посмотрев на меня.  
  
— Бедная девушка, вероятно, страдает.  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Я так поспешно ретировался, что, должно быть, пыль, воспарившая к небесам из-под моих улепетывающих ног, до сих пор не осела на землю.  
  
— Пыль, сэр?  
  
— Ну, я образно, Дживс.  
  
— Теперь понимаю, сэр.  
  
— Так вот. А ведь малышка Кавендиш ехала только лишь с целью быть мне представленной.  
  
— Возможно, и так, сэр, — ответил Дживс, в его голосе я услышал несогласие со мной; он продолжил листать скучную книженцию.  
  
— Знаешь, Дживс, со вчерашнего вечера меня стали мучить угрызения совести, — признался я.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр? — краем глаза я заметил, или мне показалось, что бровь моего камердинера переместилась вверх на треть дюйма.  
  
— Увы, но это так, — я следил за дорогой, надо отметить, действительно хорошей. Автомобиль плавно плыл к намеченной мной достопримечательности.  
  
— В таком случае, возможно, стоило остаться в Лондоне, надеть красный костюм в мелкую полоску и свести знакомство, сэр?  
  
Для стороннего уха слова Дживса прозвучали бы обычным образом, но я отчетливо уловил в приятном тембре камердинерского голоса еле различимый холодный оттенок, который меня встревожил.  
  
— Я ничего не имею против знакомств с молодыми девушками, Дживс, — поспешно ответил я, решив опустить упоминание о полосатом костюме — расскажу вам об этой оплошности позже. — Но если есть хоть малейшее опасение, что эти знакомства когда-либо приведут к помолвке, то лучше не гневить небеса и обойти опасность стороной.  
  
— Я поддерживаю вашу точку зрения, сэр.  
  
— Все-таки, Вустер и женитьба — вещи несовместимые, — подбадривал я себя.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр, — привычным тоном ответил Дживс, и я окончательно успокоился.  
  
Природа вокруг была ослепительно притягательной. Я намеренно не спешил пронестись мимо высоких деревьев и зелено-желтых кустарников, пытаясь рассмотреть эти густые заросли и запомнить окружающую меня красоту. Вокруг нас не было ни души. Только листва шелестела, и солнце, уже вступившее в свои права, теперь спешило отдать свое тепло каждому листочку. Я наслаждался окутавшей меня идиллией и радовался присутствию моего камердинера, молчавшего и, наконец, отложившего изучение путеводителя. Вдалеке стали маячить очертания соседнего городка, в который лежал наш путь. Вначале я хотел побывать в одном из пабов и вкусить, так сказать, деревенской пищи, чего-нибудь простого и сытного. Побыть ближе к людям, и все такое. Дживс же, похоже, заинтересовался провинциальным колоритом и был намерен перенять кое-что из местных поварских ухищрений, дабы в будущем баловать молодого господина разными кулинарными изысками.  
  
— Далеко еще, Дживс?  
  
— Около двух миль, сэр.  
  
— Никогда не был в этих краях. А ты?  
  
— Мне время от времени приходилось бывать здесь в детстве, сэр.  
  
— Значит, тебе многое знакомо?  
  
— Не совсем, сэр. За последние годы здесь кое-что изменилось. Городок, судя по представленным в брошюре сведениям, значительно разросся.  
  
— А в старом замке ты был?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Кто-то из теток рассказывал мне, что раньше в нем происходили страшные вещи. Только, боюсь, я не припомню, что именно страшного случилось и с кем.  
  
— Старые замки хранят много тайн, сэр.  
  
— Верно подмечено, Дживс, — ответил я и опять перевел разговор в наболевшую сторону. — Как думаешь, была ли в этом замке тетушка, похожая на мою тетю Агату? И не из-за нее ли там творились те самые страшные вещи?  
  
— Возможно и так, сэр.  
  
— Странно, что нас не ищут. Ты не находишь?  
  
— Уверен, сэр, нас ищут.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— И найдут? — забеспокоился я.  
  
— Вряд ли, сэр. Было правильным решением снять дом в провинции и путешествовать инкогнито. Таким образом, вы не обременяете себя внезапным появлением некоторых особенно эмоциональных родственниц.  
  
Я знал, что он говорит верно, но кошки продолжали скрести на душе. Звуки, скажу вам, были кошмарными. Будто матушка Гонории Глоссоп перебирала струны расстроенной арфы.  
  
Дорога к замку лежала через придорожные забегаловки, и я, почуяв запах съестного, решил подкрепиться и направил автомобиль прямо к одному из пабов. Пока я складывал в желудок весьма недурно сготовленный ростбиф, мои мысли продолжали прыгать как блошки. Хоть я формально сбегал от тети Агаты все дальше и дальше, меня не покидало чувство преследования. Дживс куда-то запропастился, этим своим исчезновением не дав мне возможность поплакаться в его жилетку еще разок.  
  
Только спустя полчаса, когда я уже успел заморить червячка и вышел на улицу выкурить сигарету, мой камердинер замаячил вдалеке. Он шел по направлению к закусочной неторопливо и степенно, даже не передать словами, как идеально он шел. Рядом с ним мельтешил мальчишка и, воодушевленно махая руками, рассказывал Дживсу что-то такое, от чего мой камердинер казался озадаченным или изумленным. Уголки его губ не были приподняты, он сосредоточенно слушал мальчика и обдумывал каждое его слово. Я помахал им рукой, тем самым прервав, по-видимому, основательный доклад. Юнец, увидев меня, сунул в руки Дживса небольшую бумажку. Расплатившись с ним монетой, слуга поплыл ко мне.  
  
— Я кое-что узнал, сэр, — сказал он, поравнявшись со мной.  
  
— Рассказывай, а то мне пока ничего дельного разведать не удалось.  
  
— Мне посчастливилось встретить сына садовника, служившего в замке, сэр.  
  
— Служившего, Дживс?  
  
— Да, сэр. Он поделился со мной кое-какой информацией.  
  
— Очень интересно послушать.  
  
— Замок в данный момент находится в ведомстве парламента, сэр. В нем никто не живет.  
  
— Очень жаль, — промямлил я, выпустив дым изо рта. — Это ведь было прописано в путеводителе?  
  
— Было, сэр.  
  
— И за эти бесценные сведения мальчуган получил монету?  
  
— Не только, сэр, — уклончиво ответил Дживс.  
  
Я вопросительно посмотрел на него и затянулся еще разок.  
  
— В замок пускают туристов?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Так чего же мы стоим на месте? — я оживился. — Поехали, Дживс.  
  
— На вашем месте, я не выказывал бы столь сильный энтузиазм, сэр.  
  
— Почему же?  
  
— Джимми — тот мальчик, сэр, — сказал, что в замке за последние три недели произошло два несчастных случая. В народе ходят тревожные слухи о посещающих замок призраках. Иногда по ночам видят свет в башенных окнах. После второго происшествия репутация замка испортилась окончательно, сэр.  
  
— И насколько случаи несчастны, Дживс? — спросил я, предполагая, что мой слуга как обычно начнет высмеивать мистические происшествия, но на сей раз он был серьезен.  
  
— Два человека упали с дорожек, соединяющих надзорные башни, сэр. У обоих переломаны ноги.  
  
— Что они делали на тех дорожках?  
  
— Гуляли, сэр. В некоторых местах перила не столь надежны, как кажутся на первый взгляд.  
  
Я на секунду задумался. Несчастный случай был мне, конечно, не на руку, но желание убежать от тети Агаты как можно дальше нисколько не уменьшилось, поэтому я ответил хорохористым тоном:  
  
— Все равно наведаемся туда.  
  
— Вы уверены в своем решении, сэр? — Дживс решил выразить неодобрение, сказав эту фразу несколько чопорным тоном, но я остался непреклонным.  
  
— Уверен, Дживс. Я хочу увидеть все своими глазами.


	3. Chapter 3

Мы почти отправились в путь, когда нас окликнула пожилая леди, имеющая, скажу я вам, непосредственное сходство с гусыней. Небольшого роста, она была одета со вкусом, но прекрасно скроенная и отменно подобранная одежда не могла скрыть полноватую снизу фигуру и вытянутое как у гусыни лицо. Рядом с почтенной дамой стояла прелестная девушка лет шестнадцати, внешне очень напоминающая Стефани Бинг. Я даже стал искать поблизости что-то похожее на скотч-терьера Бартоломью, настолько сильным было сходство. Девушка значительно отличалась от своей спутницы, прежде всего худобой, а также выбором одежды. Уверен, Дживс поморщился, увидев ее наряд. Длинная шерстяная черная юбка строгого кроя сочеталась с бежевой шелковой блузкой и коричневой кофтой. Завершающим штрихом туалета юной леди была красная кашемировая шляпка, мне, впрочем, очень приглянувшаяся.  
  
Старушенция и девушка явно нуждались в помощи и желали завести разговор, поэтому нам ничего не оставалось, как направиться в их сторону.  
  
— О, новые лица, — обратилась ко мне длинношеяя старушка. По грубым повадкам и зычному голосу можно было предположить, что в молодости она уделяла время охоте на лис, как и моя тетушка Дэлия. Улыбнувшись, гусыня обратилась к молодой особе.  
  
— Посмотри-ка, дорогая, нам повезло, что эти джентльмены тоже едут в замок. Один из них справлялся у Джимми, как лучше туда проехать.  
  
— Так вы интересуетесь замком? — к нам подошла девица, прямо скажем, очень маленького роста. Было бы грубостью называть ее коротышкой, но другое слово мне в голову не пришло, поэтому про себя я стал величать ее именно так.  
— Да. Мы как раз собирались ехать в тот замок на холме. Как же он называется, Дживс?  
  
— Фрамлингем, — отозвался звонкий молодой голос, не дав моему слуге и шанса раскрыть рот. — Хотите послушать, как стонет почившая несколько веков назад хозяйка? — спросила девушка и посмотрела в мои глаза так пристально, будто в них скрывался весь смысл человеческого существования.  
  
— Что ты мелешь, несносная девчонка! — одернула ее гусыня, но, видимо, недостаточно убедительно, так как девица за собой вину не почувствовала и вместо того, чтобы потупить взор, очаровательно улыбнулась.  
  
— Что, простите? — переспросил я, решив, что неправильно истолковал услышанные слова; вдруг в восточной Англии говорят на каком-то особом наречии, и слово «стонет» имеет другое значение.  
  
— Так вы ничего не знаете, джентльмены? — удивилась старушенция. — А я подумала, что вы хотели устроить слежку.  
  
— Слежку, мэм? — подал голос Дживс.  
  
— Слежку, — проговорила она хитрым тоном спекулянта. — За призраками.  
  
Я с опасением помотал головой, выразив этим не то отрицание, не то удивление. Дживс смотрел на дам с явным скептицизмом; в отблеске его глаз появился свинцовый оттенок, а уголки рта чуть съехали вниз — явные признаки недовольства и даже презрения.  
  
— Да, за призраками, — повторила она зычным голосом. — Три века назад хозяин этих мест — далекий предок нынешнего графа Саффолка — отличался крутым нравом, но души не чаял в своей молодой жене, которая, как говорят, была младше его лет на двадцать-тридцать.  
  
Я присвистнул, поразившись началу истории, осведомленности старушки и ее бойкости, столь не соответствующей степенно-медлительному внешнему виду. Порадовавшись, что она была довольно сметлива и что язык у нее хорошо подвешен, я приготовился слушать дальше.  
  
— Молодая жена, — продолжала гусыня, — любви к своему мужу не питала и не чуралась водить любовников прямо в дом.  
  
— Какой кошмар, — вырвалось у меня. — Согласен, Дживс?  
  
— Да, сэр, — он все также смотрел на них с прохладцей.  
  
— Муж быстро раскрыл обман, но он так любил жену, что, говорят, даже слушал за стенкой как она и ее любовники предаются страстям, — чувствовалось, что пожилая леди рассказывала эту историю не первый раз.  
  
— Поразительно, — только и успел сказать я.  
  
— И вот, в очередную ночь измены, — понизила голос она, — хозяин дома слушал песни любви, которые пела его жена, и решил покончить с этим.  
  
— Неужели?  
  
— Он ворвался в комнату, где происходило прелюбодеяние, предварительно взяв с собой гарпун.  
  
— Господи боже. И что было дальше? — я проникся историей о молодой блуднице и надеялся на хороший финал, но, судя по физиономии Дживса, ничего такого не намечалось. Он стоял бесчувственным столбом, будто знал ход истории заранее.  
  
— Старый лорд насадил обоих греховодников на гарпун и тряс их до тех пор, пока дух не вылетел из их порочных тел, — закончила она страшным голосом, пронявшим меня до самых костей.  
  
Я взял себя в руки, чтобы не свалиться прямо на землю, — так сильно меня поразила жестокость противного старикашки. Разве можно разлучать двух любящих друг друга людей, тем более действовать таким жестоким образом?  
  
— И как все это связано с упоминаемыми вами звуками, миссис… — здесь Дживс притормозил, дав всем понять, что мы даже друг другу не представились, а уже разговариваем на такие деликатные темы.  
  
— Ах, простите, — рассмеялась она, протянув мне руку. — Вероник Дженкин. А это моя племянница — Элизабет Кавендиш.  
  
Принимая ее маленькую руку в свою ладонь, я ощутил, что волосы на моем затылке встали дыбом. Мне даже показалось, что свет померк и в небе грянул гром. Мир поплыл перед моими глазами.  
  
— Бертрам… Ву-вуденд, — прошелестел я, намеренно изменив фамилию. В моих ушах гремели барабаны, и я лишь заметил краем глаза, как Дживс шевелит губами и, по всей видимости, продолжает разговор за меня. Непробиваемый парень.  
  
— Вы упомянули о звуках, миссис Дженкин, — корректно напомнил он, пристально осматривая наряд девицы.  
  
— Ах да, — продолжила старушка и загадочно посмотрела на Дживса. — Вот это и есть та причина, по которой Фрамлингем так привлекает туристов. По ночам в глубине замка слышны предсмертные, и не только, стоны молодой леди, которые запугивают и одновременно интригуют многих приезжающих сюда людей.  
  
— Просто невероятно, — я выпучил глаза, ловя на себе взгляд коротышки.  
  
— Вы сказали, что звуки слышат даже туристы, мэм? — Дживс делал вид, что имя «Элизабет Кавендиш» ему ни о чем не говорит, и вообще проявлял к дешевой истории старушки несвойственный ему живой интерес.  
  
— Именно так, — подтвердила старушенция. — Замок популярен.  
  
— Теперь понятно, почему парламент отхватил себе самый сладкий кусок, — вяло промямлил я, ослабляя давящий галстук.  
  
Передо мной стояла та, от которой я улепетнул из Лондона и обрек себя на скитания по окраинам Англии. Миловидная мордашка девушки выражала жизнерадостность и любопытство. Подвижная и гибкая, Элизабет была совсем не похожа на чопорных девушек моего круга, думающих о каждом своем жесте, жеманных и кротких. Скорее она была сорванцом, чем наброском будущей леди.  
  
Ослабив галстук достаточно, для того, чтобы не ощущать нехватку воздуха, я уставился на Дживса. Он внимательно выслушал пожилую даму и теперь что-то обдумывал, периодически посматривая на девушку. В его глазах читалась неприязнь, но, боюсь, прочесть ее мог только я; на слабый пол Дживс произвел положительное впечатление.  
  
— Так что, джентльмены, — обратилась к нам гусыня, — отправитесь на экскурсию с нами?  
  
Одной моей половине хотелось поскорее сорваться с места и бежать без оглядки; однако, другая часть моего естества начала испытывать нечто похожее на жажду приключений. Возможно, эта жажда была связана с историей, которую я только что услышал, а, возможно, и, что было самым скверным, интерес возник благодаря юной мисс, не спускающей с меня глаз.  
  
— Вообще-то… — начал я, запнувшись на полу фразе.  
  
— Вы хотели вначале съездить в Ипсвич, сэр, — тут же вмешался Дживс, в очередной раз поразив меня своей находчивостью.  
  
— До Ипсвича далеко, — возразила миссис Дженкин.  
  
— В самом деле? — мой вид, должно быть, напоминал вид болванчика. Окинув меня строгим взглядом, гусыня продолжила окучивание с двойным усердием.  
  
— В самом деле, — старушка показалась мне очень решительной женщиной. — Я должна вам сказать, что моя племянница одержима идеей посетить старый замок.  
  
— Вы сами виноваты, тетушка, — быстро возразила коротышка. — Заинтриговали меня своей легендой, а теперь жалуетесь.  
  
— Я понимаю причину твоего интереса, Лиззи. Замок и вправду загадочен, — зарделась старушенция, изобразив на лице довольную мину, и в пол голоса обратилась к нам. — Такая же любознательная как я.  
  
Не удивлюсь, что в молодости старушка была о-го-го и хотела посетить замок не меньше племянницы, просто не желала публично это признавать.  
  
— Ну что вы решили, мистер Вувуденд? — обратилась ко мне Элизабет. Я посмотрел на нее и залюбовался цветом ее шляпки. Подобные эксперименты с одеждой, признаюсь, всегда были мне по душе.  
  
— Вы хотели съездить в замок именно сегодня? — спросил я, начиная поддаваться ее очарованию.  
  
— Я приехала в Саффолк всего на несколько дней, — ответила она. — Крайне желательно посетить замок сегодня, — она опять посмотрела на меня так.  
  
— Вы на каникулах, мисс Кавендиш? — поинтересовался Дживс.  
  
— Не совсем, — девушка помедлила. — Отец хотел познакомить меня с каким-то столичным идиотом, а я сбежала сюда, к тете.  
  
— И правильно сделала, — подхватила гусыня. — Нечего навешивать на шею ярмо родительских пожеланий. И твой отец должен это понимать.  
  
— Я тоже считаю, что расту не для ярма, — сказала Элизабет и опять посмотрела на меня.  
  
— Что ж, — я облизал губы. — Здравые мысли.  
  
Женщины стали разговаривать о мистере Кавендише — слишком помешанном на деньгах джентльмене — мечтающем в будущем перебраться в штаты. У нас с Дживсом появилась возможность отойти на безопасное расстояние, что мы и сделали. Видимо, я так разволновался, что, отходя, пару раз споткнулся. Раздался смешок коротышки, который призвал меня к осмыслению происшедшего.  
  
— Сэр, не будет ли рациональным решением покинуть это место как можно скорее? — тихо спросил мой камердинер, пока дамы перебирали кости своего близкого родственника.  
  
— Ты разве не слышал, что девушку преследует какой-то столичный идиот? — так же тихо ответил я. — Она хочет развеяться и посетить Фрамлин или как его там, в общем, замок. Надо помочь ей осуществить мечту.  
Дживс пару раз моргнул, что означало невероятно сильное удивление, но через секунду совладал со своим лицом и вкрадчиво продолжил:  
  
— Столичный идиот, сэр? Интересно, о ком идет речь, сэр?  
  
— Не все ли равно, — стал раздражаться я, понимая, куда он клонит.  
  
— Полагаю, сэр, в нашем случае, разница существенна.  
  
— Но ведь мы сами хотели ехать в замок! — продолжил я, узрев, что Дживса одолевают сомнения.  
  
— Вы можете посетить местную достопримечательность в любой другой день, сэр.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь оставить их здесь одних?  
  
И снова Дживс посмотрел на меня, как на полоумного ребенка.  
  
«Да что они сегодня все так глядят, в самом-то деле?!» — подумал я.  
  
— Судя по тому, что рядом стоят туристические автомобили, сэр, они хотели добраться до замка самостоятельно.  
  
— Не будь жадиной, Дживс. У нас есть автомобиль. Давай их подвезем.  
  
Я отчетливо увидел, как по лицу моего камердинера пробежала волна, даже не знаю, как это сказать, потрясения. Услышав про жадину, он с достоинством приподнял подбородок, пришпилил меня взглядом и замолчал. Помявшись, я взглянул на него, ожидая, не продолжит ли он свои наставления, но наткнулся на холодную ледяную глыбу. Я прекрасно осознавал, в какой ситуации сейчас нахожусь, но дух приключений к тому времени захватил меня почти полностью и я решил вернуться к дамам. Несмотря на внезапно возникшую молчаливость, Дживс пошел за мной, как подобает верному вассалу. Как я и думал, в его благородном сердце не нашлось места для обиды.  
  
Я уж было предположил, что он замолчал на весь оставшийся день, но как только мы поравнялись с дамами, он резво обратился к старушенции:  
  
— Разрешите поинтересоваться, мэм?  
  
— Да-да, голубчик, — произнесла она, вызвав своими словами чуть ли не отвращение, признаки которого я отчетливо прочитал по изменившейся линии камердинерских скул и губ.  
  
— А тот столичный идиот, как вы выразились, и родители юной леди, знают, что мисс Кавендиш гостит у вас, мэм?  
  
— Родители знают, а вот осведомлен ли тот бедолага… — она вздохнула, — не могу ничего об этом сказать.  
  
— Да ну его, — махнула рукой девушка на своего гипотетического жениха и опять уставилась на меня своими гляделками. От такого пристального изучения дамских глазок мои мурашки вспомнили о своем существовании и опять поскакали по вустеровской спине; впрочем, эти мурашки значительно отличались от мурашек тети Агаты. Я бы сказал, что мурашки мисс Кавендиш были невесомыми и приятно щекотали нервы, а не поднимали их.  
  
Все-таки, каковы превратности судьбы. От кого сбежал — к той и прибежал. И что интересно, эта живая мисс была мне вполне симпатична. Вы не подумайте, я все также питал особые чувства к Дживсу, но в присутствии коротышки мои губы сами расплывались в улыбке, а на сердце становилось тепло, как будто я давным-давно не виделся с далекой подругой детства, а теперь внезапно встретил ее вновь.  
  
Через полчаса, после приятной болтовни о том, о сем и обсуждения маршрута нашего путешествия, мы вчетвером отправились в путь.


	4. Chapter 4

Чтобы вы хоть немного представляли местность, в которой Бертраму пришлось пережить самые страшные минуты своей жизни, я попытаюсь вкратце описать особенности строения этого самого Фрамлингема. Издалека, пока вы еще не добрались до стен замка, все выглядит грандиозно: на высоком холме, утопающем в ярко-зеленом газоне, возвышается высокий каменный форт, готовый защищать своего хозяина (а теперь, как мы знаем, парламентариев) от любого бунта. Вокруг внешней стены раскидываются живописные лужайки, сменяющиеся высокими ветвистыми деревьями с широкими кронами и свитыми на ветках крохотными гнездами; вся эта природная красота дополняется большим проточным водоемом, в котором живут утки. Виды, скажу вам, красивые, во всей полноте отражающие роскошь английских загородных резиденций.  
  
Поначалу, взгляд человека, привыкшего к подобным старинным сооружениям, бесконечно радуется и никаких изъянов не выявляет, но по мере продвижения внутрь посетитель начинает понимать, что Фрамлингем представляет собой довольно странную конструкцию, не имеющую ничего общего с классическими английскими постройками.  
  
То ли в момент строительства архитектор принял горячительного и захотел пошутить, то ли, наоборот, хотел отомстить герцогу за что-то там канувшее в веках, но в замке почти отсутствует главная постройка или сердцевина, ради которой, собственно, строятся высокие стены и роется глубокий ров. Надеюсь, вы поняли абсурдность этого строения. Будто бы перед вами стоит огромный закрытый пирог, и, по идее, он должен скрывать в себе вкусную мясную или какую-нибудь еще начинку; и вот, когда повар, улыбаясь, берет громадный нож и разрезает поджаристую корочку, — внутри практически ничего не оказывается. То есть вы поняли, о чем я: на внутренней территории замка нет и намека на грандиозное продолжение внешних стен. Правда, там имеется какое-то слабое подобие особняка; скорее, домик, непонятно для каких целей построенный, нежели главный оплот герцогства.  
  
Внешняя стена, доложу я вам, до сих пор крепка и внушает уважение. Оборонительные и наблюдательные пункты находятся как раз таки на этой самой внешней идущей по кругу стене, состоящей из, в общем, громадных размеров стен, нескольких башенок-наблюдательниц и находящихся внутри всего этого помещений. Во внутреннем дворе помимо особняка размещается огромное поле, на котором, судя по легендам, проводили состязания или что-то в таком духе. Сейчас же на этом поле то тут, то там стоят палатки, между которыми повсюду гуляют туристы.  
  
Думаю, вы уже поняли, что Бертрам вошел в главные ворота замка с отвисшей от удивления челюстью. Я ожидал увидеть нечто более великое, историческое, а попал невесть куда. Дживс моего разочарования, похоже, не разделял. Он обстоятельно осмотрел территорию, сверил какие-то данные с путеводителем и остался доволен. Увидев мою оторопелость, он решил успокоить молодого господина некоторыми разъяснениями:  
  
— Сегодня в стенах Фрамлингема запланированы народные гуляния, сэр. Ожидается представление на историческую тематику. Для желающих посмотреть представление предусмотрены лавочки, сэр. В палатках продается съестное, — видимо, выражение моего лица не удовлетворило Дживса, и он добавил. — Здесь много свободного места, сэр.  
  
— Я и без тебя это вижу, Дживс, — сказал я, осматриваясь по сторонам. — И этот замок — главная достопримечательность Саффолка?  
  
— Совершенно верно, сэр.  
  
— Не знаю. Не знаю, — пробормотал я, обратив внимание на тропинки, ведущие к башням. — Сколько лет этому строению?  
  
— Замок основан королем Редвальдом еще в седьмом веке, сэр, — Дживс ответил с присущей ему готовностью просвещать молодого господина в любых обстоятельствах, и он бы продолжил свое благородное дело, если бы в наш разговор не вмешалась Элизабет:  
  
— Я тоже где-то слышала, что здесь устраивают исторические вечеринки.  
  
— Сегодня как раз такой день, мисс Кавендиш, — довольно сухо ответил ей Дживс и умолк.  
  
— Вам здесь не нравится? — обратилась ко мне коротышка.  
  
— Ну, как сказать, — протянул я задумчиво. — Как будто чего-то не хватает.  
  
— Чего именно? Продолжения замка? — кажется, она меня понимала.  
  
— Да-да, — воодушевился я. — Этому, как его, Редвальду не мешало бы построить еще парочку башенок.  
  
— Вы говорите чепуху, мистер Вувуденд, — отозвалась гусыня, теперь отчего-то напомнив своей репликой тетю Агату. — Этот замок уникален как раз тем, что построен не по канонам.  
  
— Что ж, — я сделал паузу, обдумывая дальнейшие слова, прямо как в разговоре с тетушкой, ей-богу, — почему-то меня не впечатляют подобные архитектурные сооружения.  
  
— Может быть, все не так плохо, — возразила Элизабет, — и остатки замка появляются, когда луна освещает небосвод?  
  
— Не мели ерунды, — возразила миссис Дженкин, но коротышка в отличие от меня не обратила на ее замечание никакого внимания.  
  
— Ах, тетя, смотрите, смотрите, там люди! — воскликнула Элизабет, показывая на одну из башен.  
  
— В самом деле, дорогая, — миссис Дженкин закинула голову вверх и уставилась в том направлении, куда указывала племянница. — Ну, надо же, как высоко они забрались.  
  
— Я тоже туда хочу!  
  
— Зачем тебе туда лезть, милая? Ты разве не помнишь, что говорил Джим? Перила ветхие и оттуда можно упасть.  
  
— Ну и что! — девушка вознамерилась оказаться наверху и отказываться от своего желания не собиралась.  
  
— Одна ты туда не пойдешь, а я туда идти не собираюсь!  
  
Дживс, слушая их, возвел очи горе, выразив этим свои нелицеприятные мысли.  
  
— Давайте поднимемся вместе! — коротышка обратилась вдруг ко мне, в ее глазах блистала надежда.  
  
— Хм, — только и смог сказать я, посмотрев наверх.  
  
Надзорные башни, ветхие на первый взгляд, соединялись каменными ходами, по которым гуляла публика. Посмотрев по сторонам, я понял, что посетители поднимались наверх по деревянным лестницам, построенным как раз для этих целей.  
  
— Я хочу посмотреть на все с высоты птичьего полета, — сказала она мне и аккуратно, чтобы никто не увидел, потянула за рукав.  
  
Я попытался что-то проблеять, но сила в руках этого маленького создания превосходила силу моей воли, и мне пришлось поддаться на ее уговоры.  
  
— Давайте же скорее поднимемся, — еще раз сказала она, и я окончательно сдался.  
  
Признаюсь, я не хотел составлять коротышке компанию. Мне хотелось быть рядом с Дживсом, поговорить с ним, убедиться, что он перестал дуться и обсудить с ним общее впечатление от замка. Просьба Элизабет спутала мои планы, но кодекс Вустеров обязывал составить ей компанию, как подобает истинному джентльмену.  
  
Дживс и миссис Дженкин к подъему интереса не проявили. Дживс наметил своей целью особняк, расположенный у одной из внутренних стен. Спросив разрешения, мой камердинер поплыл в сторону особняка и по дороге даже не оглянулся — дал понять, что крайне не доволен моими действиями. Миссис Дженкин отправилась к палаткам — запастись провизией. Я только проводил их взглядом, вздохнул и начал подъем.  
  
Чем выше я поднимался, тем отчетливее понимал, что осадить замок было довольно сложно. Даже сейчас он являлся внушительным опорным пунктом, призванным в случае чего сдержать оборону.  
  
Когда мы с Элизабет оказались наверху, передо мной предстала удивительная панорама. Окрестности просматривались со всех сторон на многие мили вперед. Без труда можно было рассмотреть пролесок, окружающий замок, и коров, пасущихся на дальних лугах. Идеально ровный горизонт дополняли очертания крохотных частных домишек. На одном из полей краснели маки.  
  
Солнце подбиралось к самой высокой точке своего пути. Легкий ветерок изредка превращался в воздушный вихрь, он дотрагивался до меня и щекотал кожу. На секунду я почувствовал себя парящим над появившейся перед моим взором красотой.  
  
— Чудесные виды, мистер Вувуденд, — проговорила Элизабет, как только мы ступили на каменную дорогу, соединяющую две башни.  
  
— И вправду виды неплохие, мисс Кавендиш, — ответил я, покрутив головой.  
  
— Можно просто Лиззи, — обворожительная улыбка, подаренная мне, возобновила бег тех самых приятных мурашек.  
  
— Тогда называйте меня Берти, — ответил я и заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
  
— Как вам будет угодно, Берти, — она похлопала своими черными длинными ресницами, и у меня пересохло во рту.  
  
Поразительно, как нелепо, должно быть, я выглядел сейчас. Она какое-то время смотрела мне в глаза и, полностью убедившись, что я не гожусь в форварды нашего диалога, взяла инициативу в свои руки.  
  
— Я помню ту деревню, — показала Элизабет в сторону маленьких домов, стоящих вдалеке.  
  
— Вы бывали в той деревне? — удивился я.  
  
— Да, и не раз. Там живут хорошие знакомые нашей семьи.  
  
— А я никогда не был ни в той деревне, ни в этом замке.  
  
— В замке я тоже не была, и зря, как теперь понимаю. Жаль, что раньше я не слышала старую легенду. Летом я обычно гощу у тети, но она рассказала мне о ней только в этот раз.  
  
— Почему, интересно?  
  
— Может, потому что я подросла.  
  
Я не нашел подходящего ответа и вернулся к осматриванию местности. Теперь мое внимание привлек внутренний двор. Сверху все выглядело не так плохо, как мне показалось пятнадцать минут назад. Особняк стоял почти под нами и казался вполне сносным. Если присмотреться, конечно, можно было увидеть изъяны, созданные временем: потрескались стены, оконные проемы требовали тщательной отделки, облицовка обваливалась в нескольких местах, но в целом этот веселенький дом, построенный в средневековом стиле, производил неплохое впечатление. Меня взволновало лишь состояние черепицы, которой была выстлана крыша. Ее непотребный вид подтверждал слова Дживса о том, что замок построили в десятом или каком-то там веке.  
  
— Здесь очень шумно, — девушка, подав голос, отвлекла меня от рассматривания особняка.  
  
— По-моему, шум — обычное дело для таких мест, ведь здесь много людей.  
  
— Но ведь я не об этом, — сказала она, опустив глаза.  
  
— А о чем? — я не понимал, к чему она клонит, и решил уточнить.  
  
— Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы подтвердить легенду о той самой леди, которую убили жестоким способом. Помните, каким именно?  
  
— Хм, — я в очередной раз стушевался, но в этот раз заставил себя ответить ей, — вряд ли подтверждение стоит искать здесь, наверху, и в это время суток.  
  
— Я тоже об этом подумала, Берти, — ответила она и опять посмотрела мне в глаза.  
  
Наши взгляды соприкасались пару секунд, и я уже приготовился сдаться соскакивающим со спины мурашкам, как Элизабет посмотрела куда-то за меня. Я обернулся и увидел смазливого паренька, стоящего неподалеку от нас. Она посмотрела на него с довольной улыбкой. Парень улыбнулся ей в ответ и отвернулся.  
  
Возможно, они были знакомы. Что-то такое пронеслось в моей голове, и я даже был рад освободиться от нахлынувшего на меня наваждения, ведь еще пара мгновений пристальных гляделок, и я поддался бы волшебству чарующих черных ресниц и выразительных карих глаз.  
  
— Берти, — Элизабет обратилась ко мне почти шепотом.  
  
— Что? — так же тихо спросил я.  
  
— Я хочу наведаться сюда завтра ночью, когда будет не так шумно, — прошептала она.  
  
Не успел я усвоить только что поступившую информацию, как девушка ошарашила меня второй репликой:  
  
— Я буду ждать вас в девять часов на том месте, где мы познакомились.  
  
— Но, послушайте, — всполошился я.  
  
— Мне больше некого просить, Берти, — взмолилась девушка. — Не тетю же с собой брать!  
  
— Разве сюда можно ходить по ночам? Должно быть, замок закрывают, — я стал призывать ее к реальному видению ситуации, но безрезультатно.  
  
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Приедем до закрытия. А если не успеем — в стенах так много трещин.  
  
— И что мы будем делать, если все-таки попадем сюда? — недоумевал я.  
  
— Будем слушать, — твердо заявила Элизабет, поразив меня своей непоколебимой верой в чудо.  
  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая…  
  
— Вы боитесь?  
  
— Нет! Но…  
  
— Тогда приезжайте.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил я, сам не понимая, что говорю. В моих ушах застучали барабаны, а перед глазами поплыла пелена. Мне нужно было время, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Какие же все-таки коварные создания эти женщины. Раньше я думал, что все женское коварство сосредоточено в моих тетушках. После десяти помолвок я понял, что коварством не обделены и мои несостоявшиеся невесты. Теперь же я вынужден был признать, что молоденькие девушки содержат в себе не меньшую концентрацию этого самого качества.  
  
Внизу началось представление. Я подошел ближе к перилам и стал наблюдать за вышедшими по разные стороны поля всадниками. Доспехи, в которые облачили наездников, весело поблескивали на солнце и казались, на первый взгляд, настоящими. Не думаю, что для подобных праздников актеров заставляют надевать шестнадцатикилограммовые железные робы ради того, чтобы толпа лишний раз взвизгнула от восторга. На шлемах всадников болтались пушистые перья. Кони, обвешанные попонами разных цветов, были готовы пуститься навстречу друг другу.  
  
Порыскав взглядом туда-сюда, я увидел разодетых в средневековые платьица молодых дам — якобы тех самых искусительниц, за милость и расположение которых затеялась вся эта заварушка. Наблюдение за пестрой толпой несколько успокоило меня, но пока я смотрел, как один всадник с оголенной бутафорской рапирой мчался навстречу другому всаднику, Лиззи пропала. Вот так, просто взяла и пропала. Я обернулся, чтобы поинтересоваться ее мнением о начавшемся шоу, но нигде ее не обнаружил. Я даже подошел к краю и посмотрел вниз, — не упала ли она, но ничего похожего на девичье тело не наблюдалось.  
  
Не найдя ее наверху, я спустился вниз по лестнице и стал искать ее в толпе. Увы, но красная шляпка не обозначилась и тут. Поинтересовавшись у стоящих неподалеку людей, я понял, что она, должно быть, зашла в дверь, ведущую в одну из башен. Следуя благородному зову сопровождать даму всегда и везде, я последовал в указанном направлении.  
  
Вход в башню оказался тесным. Мне пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы протиснуться в двери. Ох уж эти средневековые строения — такие крохотные и неуютные; создается впечатление, что строились они для маленьких людей, как раз для двойников коротышки-Элизабет. С моим ростом в подобных постройках нечего делать, но я был намерен найти свою пропавшую спутницу.  
  
Частично разрушенная кладка стен прохода не понравилась мне с самого начала. Знаете ли, даже не с этого надо было начать. Мне не понравилось, что проход и последовавшая за ним лестница уходят вниз, хотя по всем законам строительства (и это понимал даже Бертрам Вустер) внутри башни все постройки должны вести наверх. Тем не менее, войдя в дверь и пройдя по проходу, я спускался вниз и вскоре попал в круглое каменное помещение с нишами в толстых стенах. Посредине этой, назовем ее, комнаты возвышался алтарь, на котором, судя по копоти и пеплу, недавно разводили то ли костер, то ли что еще.  
  
Множество узких глубоких окон-отверстий, видневшихся где-то наверху, впускали в помещение минимум света. Не сказал бы, что здесь было темно и грязно, но светом и чистотой комната не блистала. Думаю, она никогда не использовалась в туристических целях.  
  
Здесь никого не было, и вскоре я поежился от холода, который, казалось, шел из-под земли. Услышав шорох за спиной, я обернулся, но никого не увидел. Абсурдность моего спуска дошла до меня не сразу. Чем дольше я находился в этом каменном склепе и заглядывал в ниши, украшенные металлическими скобами, тем больше признавался себе, что сюда не надо было приходить.  
  
Через несколько минут я все же опомнился и пошел в обратном направлении. Поднявшись по лестнице, я вскоре оказался во внутреннем дворе замка и нашел миссис Дженкин. Старушенция расположилась на задних рядах скамеек и смотрела представление. Рядом с ней сидела Элизабет и держала корзинку с продуктами. Дживс стоял поодаль и средневековой дуэлью, казалось, заинтересован совсем не был. Судя по его сосредоточенному взгляду, он опять что-то тщательно обдумывал.  
  
— Я побывал внутри башни, Дживс, — сказал я, подойдя к слуге и посмотрев на девушку.  
  
— Могу ли я узнать зачем, сэр? — он с болью во взгляде осматривал мой испачканный паутиной костюм.  
  
— Я искал Элизабет, но она, оказывается, была здесь.  
  
По отчетливым признакам на его лице я понял, что разговоры о мисс Кавендиш были ему неприятны. Он внимательно осмотрел меня с ног до головы и остановился взглядом на одной из штанин, увы, чем-то измазанной.  
  
— Внутри башни невесть что, Дживс. Грязно.  
  
— Вижу, сэр, и хочу вам напомнить о двух несчастных случаях, произошедших в замке за последнее время.  
  
— Я помню, Дживс, помню.  
  
— Посмотрим, что можно сделать, — пробормотал Дживс, доставая из-за пазухи подобие щетки или чего-то там, призванного очистить одеяние молодого господина от излишней грязи.  
  
— Она давно пришла сюда? — тихо спросил я, пока он приводил меня в порядок.  
  
— Мисс Кавендиш, сэр? Она спустилась почти сразу же.  
  
— Как это сразу же? — я опешил.  
  
— Да, сэр. Вы появились спустя пятнадцать минут. Я уже начал беспокоиться, не свалились ли вы с одной из башен.  
Видимо, по моему лицу можно прочитать все, что я думаю в тот или иной момент. Закончив приводить штанину в порядок, Дживс окинул меня взглядом средней тяжести и вкрадчиво произнес:  
  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, сэр?  
  
— Что? Да.  
  
— Мисс Кавендиш не поставила вас в известность о том, что уходит, сэр?  
  
— Ну как бы это сказать.  
  
— Как-нибудь, сэр.  
  
— Нет, Дживс, не поставила.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
Девушка как будто услышала, что говорят о ней, и обернулась (хотя слышать наш разговор она не могла, так как мы стояли на приличном от нее расстоянии). Она посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась. Потом взглянула наверх, поискав кого-то, и, видимо, найдя искомый объект, осталась довольной.  
  
Удивительно, но я недоумевал, что такого особенного было в этой девице? Что позволяет ей вить из других людей веревки? Хотел бы я знать ответы на эти вопросы, ведь мне предстояло рассказать Дживсу о моем обещании встретиться с ней завтра.  
  
Возможно, мой неосмотрительный поступок покажется ему нелогичным и необоснованным. Я и сам понимал, что мои внутренние метания сбили все наши планы и теперь утаскивают тело Вустера в неизвестном направлении. Я не мог себе объяснить, каким образом оказался здесь, неподалеку от коротышки Кавендиш, чуть ли не заставившей меня пойти с ней в осаду замка завтрашним вечером.  
  
Чем дольше я обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию, тем отчетливее понимал серьезность совершенной мной ошибки. Но идти на попятную было уже поздно.  
  
Пока я думал о странном стечении обстоятельств, раздался свист и визг толпы. Один всадник в шутку опрокинул другого. Я поддался всеобщему эмоциональному всплеску, поблагодарил Дживса и отправился в сторону наших новых знакомых.


	5. Chapter 5

Внезапное знакомство и сближение с мисс Кавендиш, хамоватые манеры миссис Дженкин, а также скомканное впечатление от Фрамлингема поспособствовали усилению моих раздумий и взбудоражили тайные мысли, которые я тщательно скрывал от объекта своей… в общем, от Дживса. Я старался не выпускать из поля зрения моего камердинера, как назло старающегося мне не докучать и в разговорах участие не принимать.  
  
С момента прибытия в замок Дживс стал задумчивым и отстраненным, и я не мог вывести его из этого состояния. Нет, вы не подумайте, он учтиво отвечал на вопросы, узнавал, где и как нам лучше расположиться, приносил провиант и все такое, но делалось это как бы через завесу, отделявшую нас друг от друга.  
  
Элизабет и ее тетя, наоборот, были разговорчивыми и с удовольствием составили мне компанию. Коротышка несколько раз шепотом переспрашивала, не передумал ли я. Конечно же, я уже успел пожалеть о своем поспешном обещании, но Вустеры от своих слов не отказываются, сколь бы абсурдными слова ни были.  
  
Мы пробыли в замке до позднего вечера и отправились в обратный путь, когда солнце помахало всем ручкой и благополучно закатилось за горизонт. Не берусь утверждать, что я плохо провел день, возможно, даже хорошо, но это «хорошо» омрачалось неразговорчивостью моего слуги.  
  
Как только мы вышли за пределы замка, тут же встал вопрос о доставке мисс Кавендиш и ее тети до их жилища. Подвезти дам стало нашим долгом. Для пеших прогулок время суток было неподходящим; случайные проезжающие автомобили тоже не внушали мне доверия.  
  
Не знаю, доволен был Дживс моим решением или нет, но обратно мы ехали с ветерком. Я специально позволил ему сесть за руль, чтобы, оборачиваясь к дамам, лишний раз любоваться его величественным профилем. Кстати, к вечеру стало намного холоднее, так что дамы, оставь мы их на попечение судьбы, попросту бы замерзли.  
  
Полная луна уже болталась на небе, когда мы въехали в городок и кое-как нашли дорогу до коттеджа. Элизабет и ее тетя, очень довольные, пожелали нам спокойной ночи и, наконец, освободили нас от своего общества. Выходя из машины, Элизабет подарила мне глубокий, наделенный смыслом взгляд, который, впрочем, не ушел незамеченным от Дживса. Он кашлянул, этим расклеив наши глаза, и нажал на газ, за что я был ему очень признателен. Взгляд юной мисс околдовывал меня, и я был счастлив хотя бы до следующей ночи не смотреть в эти карие гляделки.  
  
Когда мы, уже вдвоем, катили к своему коттеджу, я, наконец, вздохнул полной грудью. Завтра предстояло еще раз посетить старый замок, но сейчас-то я имел возможность поделиться информацией с Дживсом и спросить у него совета.  
  
Я уже приготовился все ему выложить и даже открыл рот, как Дживс самостоятельно прервал наше молчание:  
  
— Я хочу извиниться, сэр, — он сосредоточенно держал руль в руках и смотрел перед собой.  
  
— За что, Дживс? — встрепенулся я, наконец, услышав его голос. Вы даже не представляете, как сильно мне хотелось поговорить с ним, и как неловко было в этом признаться.  
  
— Вы приехали в Саффолк по моему наущению, сэр, и встретили здесь мисс Кавендиш. Я понимаю, что встреча с девушкой всего лишь нелепое стечение обстоятельств, но это досадное совпадение не обеляет мою непредусмотрительность и не умаляет моей вины.  
  
— Ерунда, Дживс, — я попытался его успокоить. — Ты не виноват.  
  
— Сэр, для сохранения вашего спокойствия нам придется как можно скорее покинуть эти места.  
  
— Хм… ну…  
  
— Вы же не хотите, сэр, чтобы миссис Грегсон прознала, где вы, и обрадовала вас своим приездом?  
  
— Ах, Дживс, — начал я. — Над вустеровской головой висит проблема посущественнее, и ты даже не представляешь насколько проблема серьезна.  
  
— В самом деле, сэр? — в его голосе проскользнула озадаченность. — Я чего-то не знаю, сэр?  
  
— Как бы это сформулировать, Дживс.  
  
— Формулируйте как есть, сэр, — он был явно обеспокоен моими словами, поскольку, видимо, не представлял, что может быть серьезнее знакомства с потенциальной невестой и приезда тети Агаты.  
  
— В общем, я намерен завтра ночью составить компанию мисс Кавендиш и пойти с ней в замок.  
  
Автомобиль взвизгнул и резко остановился. По инерции я подался вперед и чуть не врезался лицом в стекло. Дживс как-то странно застыл, будто его только что облили ледяной водой. Он еще не в полной мере пришел в себя от пережитого шока, а я продолжал нашпиговывать его новой информацией:  
  
— Дело в том, что Лиззи… — я теперь смотрел перед собой, стараясь различить в кромешной темноте красоту наблюдаемой днем местности, но ничего не было видно.  
  
— Лиззи, сэр? — от устрашающей хрипловатости, появившейся в голосе Дживса, мне стало не по себе.  
  
— Да, Элизабет, так и не услышала, ну, в общем… Я не успел тебе сказать, — продолжил я, почувствовав на себе тяжелый взгляд, от которого мое тело начало наливаться свинцом. — Она попросила меня сходить с ней в замок ночью, чтобы попробовать услышать те самые звуки, стоны… ну ты помнишь, Дживс.  
  
— Стоны, сэр?  
  
— Ну не делай вид, что не помнишь. Ведь помнишь.  
  
— Возможно и так, сэр.  
  
— Она сказала, что все равно пойдет, даже без меня.  
  
— Вот как, сэр.  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что отпускать ее одну было бы делом недостойным джентльмена.  
  
Дживс не ответил мне, сгустив этой паузой и без того тяжелое развитие нашей беседы.  
  
— И я буду корить себя, если с ней что-нибудь случится в темноте и пустоте того самого замка.  
  
Дживс продолжал молчать, и это молчание действовало на меня угнетающе. Да, мой поступок шел наперекор устоям холостяцкой жизни, но кодекс Вустеров кричал, что я делаю правое дело!  
  
— Ты ничего не скажешь? — промямлил я, робко посмотрев на слугу.  
  
— Решения господ не обсуждаются, сэр, — Дживс переместил взгляд на дорогу, завел автомобиль, и мы поехали дальше.  
— С каких это пор, Дживс?  
  
— Мне ли указывать вам, что делать, сэр.  
  
— Но раньше ты именно так и поступал.  
  
— Раньше, сэр?  
  
— Ты всегда высказывал свою точку зрения.  
  
— Возможно, сэр.  
  
— Ты чем-то недоволен? — я начал отчаиваться в пустых попытках вывести его на нормальный диалог.  
  
— Все хорошо, сэр, — холодный тон вкупе со свинцовым шлейфом от тяжелого взгляда порождал мурашки похуже мурашек от слов тетушки Агаты.  
  
— Дживс, послушай, — я вознамерился оправдаться в его глазах. — Не отказывать ведь ребенку? Право, что страшного может случиться?  
  
— Спешу заметить, сэр, — слава богу, он начал откликаться на мои старания, — что для ребенка мисс Кавендиш имеет весьма развитую и увлеченную натуру.  
  
— Не спорю. Она любознательна, но разве любознательность — порок?  
  
— Что вы, сэр. Любознательность — не порок. Однако, любознательность — неподходящее слово для объективной оценки некоторых сторон личности мисс Кавендиш.  
  
— Не знал, Дживс, что ты так строг в оценке молодых особ, — сказал я и, подумав, добавил. — Хотя нет, знал.  
  
— Очень рад, сэр.  
  
— Ты еще что-нибудь скажешь о мисс Кавендиш?  
  
— Если позволите, сэр.  
  
— Валяй. Я хочу послушать.  
  
— Возможно, юная мисс из хорошей семьи, но ее поступки, увы, лишены здравого смысла. Неудивительно, сэр, что она сбежала из дома. Неуправляемый характер ярко высвечивается на ее лице. Красная кашемировая шляпка…  
  
— Шляпка?!  
  
— Неизвестно, чего можно ожидать от девицы, одевающейся столь вульгарно, сэр.  
  
— На что ты намекаешь?  
  
Дживс кашлянул.  
  
— Давай, давай, говори, я не понимаю этих твоих намеков.  
  
— Сэр, как вы думаете, что будет, если вас обнаружат в замке?  
  
— Ах, ты об этом, — я немного расслабился. — Не думаю, что нас найдут. Мы проберемся через главный вход до закрытия и спрячемся где-нибудь, — я импровизировал на ходу. — Думаю, так и будет.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. Допустим, что проберетесь. И где вы намерены слушать… эти самые звуки?  
  
— Звуки?  
  
— Да, сэр. Те самые, о которых вы недавно упомянули.  
  
— Звуки… звуки, — стушевался я. — Начнем с того помещения, где я подцепил на себя паутину. А потом, может, проберемся в особняк. Я еще не думал над этим.  
  
— И вы уверены, что хотите находиться в замке с ней вдвоем, сэр?  
  
— Вдвоем? — я похлопал глазами. — Ты ведь присоединишься к нам, Дживс.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — ответил он грубо.  
  
— Почему это нет? — опешил я. Никак не думал, что вассальный дух изменит Дживсу в такой ответственный момент.  
  
— Потому что меня не интересуют ночные прогулки с молодыми девушками, репутация которых висит на волоске, сэр.  
  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — всполошился я.  
  
— Сэр, — он понизил голос, обострив этим вустеровский слух, — подумайте сами, она должна была ехать в Лондон, но сбежала из родительского дома. Она была с вами на прогулочной дорожке, но исчезла, и вам пришлось ее искать…  
  
— Тебе не нравится, что она сбегает, Дживс?  
  
— Мне не нравится ветреность мисс Кавендиш, проявленная не единожды, сэр. Что мешает ей сбежать еще раз и подвести вас?  
  
— Подвести, Дживс?  
  
— Дело может обернуться не в вашу пользу, сэр. Что будет, если она пропадет, но до этого вас кто-то увидит вместе?  
  
— Такого не будет.  
  
— Я не разделяю вашей уверенности, сэр, и остаюсь при своем мнении — мисс Кавендиш слишком непредсказуема…  
  
— А мне нравится ее непредсказуемость, — вырвалось у меня невзначай. Это стало очередной точкой нашего разговора.  
  
До коттеджа мы доехали в молчании. Дживс надулся словно лягушка; чудовищное напряжение чувствовалось в его теле, оно было так велико, что, казалось, воздух наэлектризовался, и при любом резком движении мог грянуть гром.  
  
Я не понимал, что такого опасного может быть в ночной прогулке по замку. Признаюсь, мне хотелось услышать стоны некогда убитой леди. Почему-то я верил в легенду и надеялся, что ночью смогу услышать чего-нибудь такое. Меня нисколько не смущало грядущее сопровождение мисс Кавендиш, ведь она ясно дала понять, что замуж пока не собирается. Настороженность Дживса я объяснял излишней предусмотрительностью и зацикленностью на правилах хорошего тона, которые, по его мнению, должна была соблюдать любая особа женского пола. Я был не согласен с его устаревшей точкой зрения и планировал предпринять еще одну попытку к тому, чтобы Дживс составил нам компанию.  
  
По прибытии в коттедж, вопреки нашей размолвке, я был вознагражден прекрасным ужином и отменной порцией в. с с., которая развязала мне язык.  
  
— Послушай, Дживс, — сытый и довольный, я развалился в кресле с дымящейся сигареткой в руке и наблюдал за тем, как мой слуга досконально приводит в порядок костюм, вляпавшийся сегодня в некоторые неприятности.  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь завтра пойти с нами?  
  
— Абсолютно уверен, сэр.  
  
— И не хочешь подстраховать меня в случае чего?  
  
— Какой случай вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
  
— Ну не знаю, — я покрутил в руке бокал и посмотрел сквозь него на стоящий в углу комнаты абажур. Вместе с ужином я переваривал слова Дживса о возможном обнаружении меня и Элизабет вдвоем. — Вдруг мне понадобится помощь.  
  
— Вы же хотели… слушать звуки, сэр. Я не в силах слушать за вас.  
  
— Я не об этом.  
  
— Тогда объясните подробнее, сэр.  
  
— Я тут подумал, что мисс Кавендиш будет со мной наедине…  
  
Дживс взглянул на меня утренним взором, так, будто смотрел на полоумного ребенка. Поймав мой расслабленный от алкоголя взгляд, он произнес:  
  
— Хорошее начало размышлений, сэр, — после чего подплыл ко мне и, склонившись над столиком, сменил пепельницу.  
  
— Дживс, я серьезно. Мы с ней будем, как бы это сказать, поблизости, — я и не думал обижаться на его колкости, причина которых была ясна. Я научился мириться с тоном его замечаний, да и как можно было держать обиду, когда тайные любования плавными движениями его рук приводили меня в мелкий трепет.  
  
— Совершенно верно, сэр.  
  
— Меня это стало немного беспокоить.  
  
— Только сейчас, сэр?  
  
— Может быть, ты все же пойдешь вместе со мной, а? — тихо спросил я, понимая по взгляду слуги, что и этот раунд был мной проигран.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
Весь оставшийся вечер Дживс держал почтительную дистанцию, сухо отвечая мне своими «сэрами». И хоть я изо всех сил пытался вытащить его на теплый диалог и призвать к вассальному долгу, что-то трещало между нами. Гладкость отношений куда-то улетучилась, и я не мог понять, что надо сделать для ее возвращения.


	6. Chapter 6

Каждый раз, когда мы с Дживсом ссоримся или, лучше сказать, не достигаем консенсуса по тому или иному вопросу, спокойный сон покидает Бертрама и не возвращается до тех пор, пока конфликт окончательно не рассасывается. Эта ночь не стала исключением. Я плохо спал, ворочался с боку на бок, мне грезилась коварная коротышка, прожигающая мое тело глубоким не девичьим взглядом. Под утро я так измучился, что увидел во сне настоящий кошмар.  
  
За всю свою жизнь не припомню случая, чтобы мне снилось нечто подобное. Обычно вустеровские сновидения наполнены курьезными событиями, но никак не душещипательными историями, коих моя психика породила в ту ночь предостаточно.  
  
Думаю, папаша Глоссоп был бы в восторге от выкрутасов моего воображения, будь я чуточку смелее и расскажи ему обо всем. Смирительная рубашка и успокаивающий укол стали бы моими лучшими друзьями, а светило психиатрии благодаря моему бреду защитил бы еще одну диссертацию. Только благодаря фамильной вустеровской выдержке я подавил желание позвонить ему и все рассказать. Я бы с удовольствием рассказал сон Дживсу, но он продолжал играть в ледяную крепость, поэтому пока расскажу все вам.  
  
Как только Бертрам погрузился в царство Морфея, перед ним появились стены старого замка. Я стоял во внутреннем дворе, утопающем в лунном свете. От зловещего мерцания Фрамлингем чрезвычайно преобразился, причем не в лучшую сторону. Он и так, знаете ли, оставлял на душе неприятный осадок. Теперь же, когда мне посчастливилось очутиться там почти в кромешной тьме, от крохотных положительных впечатлений, оставленных озорным турниром, не осталось и следа. Теперь повсюду расползался мрак, и слышались устрашающие шорохи. В одном из окон посещенной мной башни горел слабый неровный свет, будто кто-то стоял около окна и держал в руках огарок полустаявшей свечки.  
  
Пока я пялился на окна, где-то сбоку обозначилось ненавязчивое шевеление. Не успел я повернуть голову в том направлении, как передо мной возникло призрачное изваяние и протянуло ко мне длиннющие руки. Если вы попросите описать субстанцию, из которой было соткано появившееся чудо, то я, скорее всего, позволю себе сравнить его с туманом или паутиной. Судя по длине одеяния и худобе вставшей передо мной особы — это была довольно высокая дама. В общем, почившая хозяйка дома, похоже, решила встретить меня прямо на подходе к своему особняку.  
  
Я издал звук похожий на крик, потом мой голос прорезался и я, крича во все горло «Призрак!», помчался от нее в сторону лестниц. Руководствовался ли я в выборе своего маршрута здравым смыслом или же действовал по наитию, сказать не могу, но мое решение оказалось в корне неверным. Как только я оказался наверху призрак вновь преградил мне дорогу. Я развернулся, чтобы сбежать обратно по лестнице, но и здесь полупрозрачная фигура не дала мне прохода. Если раньше я не сомневался в отсутствии неупокоенных душ, то после такого преследования моя уверенность значительно уменьшилась.  
  
Вы спросите, почему я не прошел сквозь призрачную леди и не бросился наутек? Я и сам хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос. Дикая паника, восставшая во мне, и отсутствие рядом камердинерского котелка не позволили додуматься до очевидного решения.  
  
Не имея возможности спастись от восставшей покойницы, я встал как вкопанный и приготовился смириться со своей нелегкой участью. Она, похоже, поняла всю выгоду своего положения и потянула ко мне свои ручищи с новым азартом. Я было воспротивился, но, несмотря на все мои попытки избежать контакта, призрак дотронулся до меня, разомкнул свои уста и сказал голосом Дживса: «Просыпайтесь, сэр. Уже полдень».  
  
Я подпрыгнул на кровати и закричал, теперь уже по-настоящему. Холодный пот струился по моей спине, а зубы стучали как при настоящей лихорадке. Признаюсь, я не сразу понял, где нахожусь, мысленно все еще пребывая в объятьях той чудовищной женщины, желающей облобызать меня любой ценой.  
  
Кое-как усевшись, я промямлил слова приветствия, после чего потянулся трясущейся рукой к чашке с чаем и отпил несколько глотков. Мое жалкое положение усугублял взгляд Дживса, лишенный какого-либо сочувствия. Не дождавшись от слуги привычного внимания к физическому и эмоциональному состоянию молодого господина, я поджал губы и распорядился, чтобы он отправлялся по своим делам. Мой упертый слуга не повел и бровью, тут же растворившись в дверном проеме.  
  
Ах, знали бы вы, как скверно мне было на душе. Испуг от кошмарного сна, отсутствие привычной поддержки со стороны Дживса, предстоящая встреча с Элизабет и возникшее от всего этого трепыхание вустеровских костяшек душили мою волю. Я сполз с кровати и поковылял в ванную. Водные процедуры принесли кое-какое облегчение, но истинным и единственным на данный момент утешением стала поданная спустя полчаса вкусная кормежка.  
  
День проходил в непривычном для меня бездействии. Обычно в это время я гулял по городу и знакомился с новыми людьми, но сегодня я не мог найти себе места, бесцельно слоняясь по дому. Странно, но обычно я находил утешение в игре на фортепиано, увы, играть сегодня не хотелось; все мои мысли были о предстоящей встрече с коротышкой Кавендиш.  
  
Около пяти часов пополудни к нам в гости, точнее к Дживсу, заглянул тот самый мальчишка, Джимми, кажется, его зовут так. Я заинтересовался причиной его визита и заглянул на кухню, пробравшись по коридору тихо-тихо, словно шпион, чтобы меня никто не видел; я стал подсматривать и подслушивать, чтобы хоть как-то развлечь себя и отвлечься от тягостных дум. Вустеровский нос, кстати, может разнюхать, что угодно, вот и теперь я узнал кое-что новенькое.  
  
Дживс стоял на кухне в пол оборота и не мог видеть, как я наблюдаю за тем, что происходит. Мой слуга держал в руках белое полотнище и придирчиво рассматривал тонкую, по всей видимости, дорогую ткань.  
  
— Отменное качество, Джеймс, — со знанием дела произнес он.  
  
— Да, сэр. Эта ткань лучшая, легчайшая из всех, сэр.  
  
Дживс смял ткань в руках и, похоже, остался доволен.  
  
— С огромным удовольствием приобрету все, что вы принесли, Джеймс. И, признаться, я удивлен глубине ваших познаний в портновском ремесле.  
  
— Дело в том, сэр, что моя крестная мать — портниха. Как только вы позвонили и стали описывать свойства желаемой ткани, я сразу понял, что вам нужно.  
  
— Несомненно, вы поняли все и будете за это вознаграждены.  
  
Я был удивлен, поскольку не знал, что мой слуга умеет шить. Для чего еще ему нужен был целый моток, если не для шитья, мой ум предположить не мог.  
  
«Юркий паренек этот Джимми, приторговывает не только информацией», — подумал я и, потеряв интерес к происходящему, направился обратно в комнату.  
  
Знаете ли, когда, между мной и Дживсом проскальзывала черная кошка, как, например, вчера вечером, в мою голову в очередной раз вкрадывалась мысль, что он меня раскусил. Я всегда думал, что скрывать тайну своей, скажем, в общем, скажем как есть, — любви, получалось довольно хорошо. Ни Дживс, ни кто-либо другой не подозревал, что я совсем не такой, каким хочу казаться, но иногда мне чудилось, что он что-то такое подумывает. В эти опасные минуты я старался сгладить подозрения какой-нибудь необременительной болтовней.  
  
Вечером я решил, что как раз пришло ее время.  
  
— Дживс, не расскажешь ли, что происходит в Лондоне? — я сидел на кухне, держал в руках свежий выпуск Таймс и просматривал самые большие объявления (на маленькие моего внимания не хватало). Мой слуга был чрезвычайно сосредоточен на поджарке говяжьих отбивных и всем своим видом показывал, что на диалог не настроен.  
  
— Идет активная подготовка ко Вторым Играм Британской Империи, поговаривают о возможном закрытии Брикстонской мельницы, в Вест-Энде открылся новый ресторан. Сэр.  
  
Сухой тон, которым только что была отрапортована информация, прошелся по моим нервам наждачной бумагой. Дживс не желал растапливать свою льдину, и я бился об нее как рыбешка, не зная как пробраться обратно к чертогам его сердца. Я решил подойти с другой стороны:  
  
— Как только мы распрощаемся с холодным воздухом восточной Англии, я планирую отправиться в путешествие по Европе.  
  
— Вот как, сэр, — отблеск заинтересованности, возникший в его голосе, вдохновил меня на дальнейшее прокладывание туннеля. — Для начала поедем в Рим.  
  
— Был бы рад отправиться вместе с вами в Италию, сэр. Мы как раз могли бы успеть на финальные игры футбольных команд.  
  
— Вот и чудненько, — я и забыл, что в Италии сейчас шел чемпионат мира по футболу. — Значит, решено.  
  
Но, к сожалению, собеседник из меня вышел неважнецкий; я опять перешел к теме, от которой, должно быть, уже поседели несколько десятков моих волос:  
  
— Ты не передумал по поводу сегодняшнего вечера, Дживс?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Точно?  
  
— Если вы думаете, что обещанной поездкой в Италию сможете заставить меня сопровождать вас сегодня, то вы ошибаетесь, сэр.  
  
Сначала я вознамерился бунтовать, потом тяжело вздохнул. Газета выпала из моих рук.  
  
— А вдруг в замке действительно водятся призраки, Дживс? — спросил я, с ужасом вспоминая увиденный накануне сон.  
  
— Не могу знать, сэр.  
  
— Возможно, надо взять оружие?  
  
— Не припомню, когда в последний раз видел, как вы им пользовались, сэр.  
  
— Я к тому, что трости как оружия будет маловато.  
  
— Возможно, сэр, но должен вам сказать, что не представляю, как трость или любое другое оружие может спасти от… — он подумал и продолжил, — выходцев потустороннего мира.  
  
Презренная окраска трех последних слов подсказывала, что Дживс не горит желанием обсуждать россказни о привидениях и возникших в связи с этим страхах молодого господина. Дживс прервал приготовление очередного кулинарного шедевра и подобрал упавшую на пол газету. Я следил за ним с тоской во взоре, но не сдавался:  
  
— Я беспокоюсь не просто так, Дживс.  
  
— Вот как, сэр.  
  
— Дело в том, что сегодняшней ночью я видел сон.  
  
— Надеюсь, хорошего содержания, сэр.  
  
— Нет, Дживс, — он прекрасно знал, что я проснулся чуть живой, но продолжал всем своим видом выказывать безразличие. — Я бы расценил этот сон как некое предостережение.  
  
— Содержание сна подсказало вам, что необходимо остерегаться привидений, сэр? Вы это имели в виду?  
  
— Да, Дживс.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
— В твою голову не приходят идеи, как это можно сделать?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Пока никаких идей.  
  
Мой хладнокровный камердинер уперся как бык, и я, почувствовав бессилие, решил сменить тему:  
  
— Что ты посоветуешь мне надеть? Как насчет того коричневого твидового костюма?  
  
Дживс выдержал паузу, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Упоминаемый вами костюм слишком официален для прогулок при луне, сэр. Лучше пустить в разнос полосатую тройку, купленную вами на позапрошлой неделе.  
  
Он знал, что режет меня без ножа. Я не успел рассказать вам об этой истории. Видимо, время пришло. Две недели назад я действительно сделал необдуманную покупку и прекрасно понимал, что Дживсу она не понравится. Спрятав ее в один из дальних углов шкафа, я лелеял надежду, что костюм не обнаружится, и я смогу надеть его когда-нибудь, минуя негодование слуги. Но судьба не была благосклонна ни к Вустеру, ни к костюму — Дживс отрыл сокровище в тот же день. Видимо, я плохо спрятал. Сторговаться мы не смогли, а вскоре я и забыл про костюм, вспомнив про него лишь накануне отъезда. Все еще лелея мечту прогуляться в нем где-нибудь, пусть не в столице, я засунул его в один из своих чемоданов. Нежелательная одежда была обнаружена Дживсом только по приезду в Саффолк.  
  
— Нет, тот полосатый костюм не годится для выгуливания под луной; он слишком легкий для этого, — надеюсь, мой голос не был лишен достоинства и не сильно дрожал.  
  
— Сэр, в таком случае, я не могу дать вам дельный совет, поскольку считаю, что для намеченной вами прогулки подходит лишь красный костюм в мелкую полоску.  
  
Знаете ли, я почти что обиделся. Еще бы минута подобных пыток, и Вустер, вопреки всем устоям джентльменского кодекса, расплакался бы как юная девица, но Дживс предупредил распускание моих соплей и с достоинством вымолвил:  
  
— Сэр, мне в голову пришла кое-какая идея касательно призраков.  
  
— Правда? — воодушевился я.  
  
— Возможно, сэр, в качестве оружия подойдет чесночное ожерелье. Говорят, что для отпугивания нечисти, чеснок — самое действенное средство.  
  
— Разве в моем гардеробе есть чесночное ожерелье? — огрызнулся я на чрезмерно разнуздавшегося вассала. — Или ты сам его сейчас сплетешь!? — грозным голосом добавил я, но, похоже, поместил в последние слова все свое негодование; пришлось сбавить обороты и замолчать. Дживс, посмотрев на меня с великим снисхождением, тоже умолк и сосредоточил все внимание на приготовлении ужина. Слава богу, в его светлой голове не было мыслей добить меня окончательно и оставить без горячей еды.  
  
После вкусного перекуса я все же пошел наперекор советам слуги и облачился в коричневый костюм. Дживс, конечно же, помогал молодому господину, растягивая каждый момент одевания. Непривычное молчание кололо слух. Обычно я болтал без остановки. Сейчас же тишина пощелкивала чуть ли не болью. Думаю, мы оба чувствовали себя неловко.  
  
Когда я был почти что готов выходить из дома, я все же решил спросить в последний раз:  
  
— Ты точно не пойдешь со мной?  
  
— Точно, сэр, — Дживс поправлял мой шерстяной шарф. — А вы не передумали, сэр?  
  
— Слово Вустера прочно как гранит и нерушимо как земная твердь.  
  
— Очень хорошо, сэр.  
  
Не дождавшись более ни единого звука, я вышел из дома с гордо поднятой головой и вскоре уже сидел за рулем автомобиля.  
  
Сейчас Дживс нужен был мне как никто другой и, что самое скверное, он об этом прекрасно знал! Тем не менее, бросил молодого господина в беде и даже не чувствовал за собой хоть какого-то подобия вины. От жалости к себе и страха перед грядущим мое сердце колотилось в бешеном темпе. Как я понимаю сейчас, оно предчувствовало опасность дальнейших событий.


	7. Chapter 7

Чем ближе я подъезжал к месту встречи с коротышкой-Элизабет, тем сильнее меня колотила дрожь. Если днем каким-то волшебным образом (возможно, потому что рядом был Дживс) я несколько отвлекся от страшных мыслей, вызванных ночным кошмаром, и даже чуть расслабился, то по мере приближения к замку воспоминания о лобызавшем меня призраке всплыли на поверхность и теперь рисовали в вустеровском воображении самые жуткие картины.  
  
Взвинченность нервов усугублялась сгущающимися красками предсумеречной природы. Знаете ли, если днем каждый куст и каждое дерево блистали свежестью и радостью, а ночью их вовсе не было видно, то вечерняя предзакатная листва окрашивала местность в темные тона, внушающие мне уверенность, что в утробе Фрамлингема будет схожая, а то и более зловещая атмосфера; и если сейчас я был мало-мальски защищен кабиной своего автомобиля, то там я не буду прикрыт даже этим.  
  
Когда я подъехал к пабу, в котором вчера испробовал неплохой ростбиф, Элизабет была уже на месте. К моему удивлению, вчерашний образ озорной школьницы куда-то испарился и уступил место более гармоничному наряду, который, думаю, оценил бы даже Дживс и оценил бы положительно: длинную шерстяную юбку и коричневую кофту сменил удобный вельветовый костюм спокойной темно-серой расцветки, дополненный черными кожаными сапожками и дамской кепкой. Воспоминания о красной кашемировой шляпке резанули мою память, тем не менее, новый образ Элизабет ей невероятно шел, и я даже позавидовал ее находчивости — надо было и мне надеть что-нибудь такое же удобное и неброское.  
  
Еще надо отметить, что теперь Элизабет выглядела старше. Я даже подумал, что по невнимательности сбавил ей два-три года, решив, что ей шестнадцать. Подавала она себя тоже по-новому. Гордая осанка и бойкая походка принадлежали уверенной девушке, знающей цену своей красоте.  
  
Нажав на тормоз, я выдавил из себя улыбку. Мисс Кавендиш проворно запрыгнула в машину и без лишних приветствий начала посвящать меня в план покорения Фрамлингема:  
  
— Я все продумала, Берти, — в ее руках была вместительная сумка, судя по тому, как легко Элизабет держала ее в руках, набитая чем-то легким. — Мы войдем через главные ворота и спрячемся на внутренней территории.  
  
— О чем-то таком я и сам подумывал, — признался я, трогаясь в путь.  
  
— Войдем внутрь, спрячемся, дождемся, пока все разойдутся, и начнем слушать. Надеюсь, будет тихо, и нам никто не помешает.  
  
— А охрана?  
  
— Вы придумаете что-нибудь, Берти, — на меня, и без того трясущегося, свалилась еще одна проблема. — Может, поедем быстрее? Нам надо успеть до закрытия.  
  
Я всерьез начал размышлять, не развернуться ли мне обратно, но кодекс Вустеров вовремя сдержал внезапно возникший порыв малодушия.  
  
— Мы притаимся в одной из башен, — продолжила она. — Говорят, что звуки лучше всего слышны именно в них.  
  
— Признаться, когда я был в башне, никаких звуков, похожих на описываемые в легенде, слышно не было.  
  
— Вы были в башне?  
  
— Да, точнее, не совсем в башне, а в подвале или каком-то помещении, располагающемся под ней.  
  
— Ну ничего. Может, сегодня нам повезет больше, — ответила она и замолчала, избавив меня от обязанности поддерживать диалог.  
  
Оставшуюся дорогу я непрестанно думал о Дживсе. Наша затянувшаяся ссора заставляла мою душу сворачиваться в узлы. Я кусал губы от обиды и непонимания — как можно быть столь жестоким к молодому господину в такой ответственный момент? Неужели в его благородном сердце нет ни крупицы сострадания к возникшим в нашей партии затруднениям? Как мне выпутаться без его бесценной смекалки из всех передряг, одновременно свалившихся на мои плечи? Я был готов всю жизнь поклоняться его безупречному вкусу и кататься по курортам, которые он больше всего предпочитал, только бы он волшебным образом появился сейчас в замке.  
  
Как бы я ни старался оттягивать самый тяжелый момент и сбавлять скорость, но дорога в итоге закончилась, и перед нами возникли высокие стены замка. Мы проникли внутрь без особых проблем. Главные двери пока не были закрыты, кое-где даже слонялись небольшие группы туристов. Солнце близилось к закату, оно практически касалось горизонта.  
  
Мы лениво гуляли по лужайкам и, похоже, не вызвали вопросов у иногда проскальзывающего мимо нас персонала. Улучив момент, когда нас никто не видел, мы юркнули внутрь одной из башен. К моему удивлению, внутренности этой башни значительно отличались от того места, в котором мне посчастливилось побывать вчера. В нашей с Элизабет башне лестница вела наверх, в помещение с комнатами и даже сидениями. Судя по уходящим вдаль проходам, внутри башни располагались комнаты, используемые в прошлом как жилые.  
  
Проходить далеко внутрь мы поостереглись и устроились на скамейке, стоящей неподалеку от небольшого окна.  
  
— Здесь, похоже, никого нет, — сказала Элизабет, присаживаясь и ставя рядом с собой свою сумку.  
  
— Вам не кажется, что, если и предвидится, как бы это сказать, явление призраков, то самое интересное будет происходить в особняке? — спросил я, садясь рядом с ней.  
  
— Возможно, но туда мы не пойдем, а то нас выгонят.  
  
— Согласен. Так что, будем здесь сидеть? — я немного волновался, знаете ли; очень интимной становилась обстановка.  
  
— Да, — твердо ответила она и перевела разговор в другое — неожиданное для меня — русло. — Вы в кого-нибудь когда-нибудь были влюблены, Берти?  
  
— Э-э… Что?  
  
— Были или нет?  
  
— Ну…  
  
— Значит, нет?  
  
— Любил ли я кого-нибудь, вы спрашиваете? — замямлил я.  
  
— Отвечайте уже, — она насупилась, но как-то по-доброму, по-сестрински, я бы сказал.  
  
— Думаю, единожды чувства посещали меня, — я призадумался и понял, что формально она первый человек, с которым я беседую на эту щекотливую тему.  
  
— Меня тоже посещали чувства только единожды, и я уверена, что по-настоящему любить можно только один раз.  
В ее словах мельтешил здравый смысл, который заставил меня призадуматься вторично. Я люблю — бесспорно — но никогда не задавался вопросом, сможет ли кто-то, помимо Дживса, вызвать во мне схожие трепетные чувства, какие уже долгое время вызывал во мне он. И если до сих пор за долгое время никто, кроме него не пробудил во мне чего-то подобного, то, не значит ли это, что чувство поселилось во мне на всю жизнь?  
  
— Вижу, я смутила вас своим вопросом, — Элизабет отвлекла меня от вот-вот сформировавшейся мысли; к сожалению, я так и не смог додумать мысль до конца. — Сменим тему?  
  
— Если вы этого хотите.  
  
— Давайте поговорим о ваших впечатлениях от Саффолка.  
  
Мы стали обсуждать архитектуру, нам обоим не приглянувшуюся, и я чуть-чуть пришел в себя. Емкость души, созданной для потрясений, была уже переполнена, и я, знаете ли, даже был рад просто так сидеть, болтать о том, о сем и отвлечься от гнетущих мыслей. Единственной проблемой являлось ожидание. Нам пришлось сидеть и болтать около двух часов, пока не началось то, ради чего мы сюда, собственно, и пришли. Слава богу, за все время Элизабет больше не затрагивала щекотливые темы о любви.  
  
Чем темнее становилось на улице, тем явственнее передо мной всплывали подробности недавнего кошмара. Кажется, меня даже стало передергивать. Озадаченность и запуганность, видимо, отражались на моем лице, так как Элизабет иногда смотрела на меня с тревогой. Наша беседа длилась уже довольно долго, когда снаружи послышались человеческие вскрики или их слабое подобие. Готовые в любой момент покинуть насиженные места, мы с Элизабет поднялись со скамейки и через пол минуты вывалились на улицу. Мрак, заполнивший двор, кое-как рассеивался спрятавшейся за облака полной луной; ей помогали огни на вышках, но толку от них было не много — различить что-либо во тьме можно было с превеликим трудом.  
  
Повторный вскрик упрочил мою уверенность, что помимо нас в ночном замке был кто-то еще. До меня отчетливо донеслись звуки интимного толка, заставившие меня нервно сглотнуть. Дело в том, что ничего призрачного в них не было. Я был уверен, что издававшая их особа дышала воздухом и с удовольствием радовалась прелестям земного существования, в общем, была вполне жива.  
  
Лиззи, услышав стоны, восторженно захлопала в ладоши и обратилась ко мне:  
  
— Значит, это правда!  
  
— Вы думаете, это — то самое? — нервно спросил я.  
  
— Конечно же — да!  
  
— Но не кажется ли вам, что…  
  
— Не кажется, — отрезала она. На ее хлопки раздались ответные хлопки, скажу вам честно, меня насторожившие. Элизабет повернула голову в ту сторону, откуда они донеслись, и тут же обернулась ко мне.  
  
— Берти, — она взяла меня за руки и посмотрела в глаза. — Я так вам благодарна. Вы мне очень помогли.  
  
— Лиззи, о чем это вы? — я пытался освободить свои руки из ее цепких ручонок, но вместо этого получил поцелуй в щеку.  
  
Лиззи хихикнула и побежала от меня прочь, с каждой секундой утопая в темноте все больше. Опомнившись, я побежал за ней, но, увы, не смог ее догнать, так как не вполне понимал, куда именно она свернула: к особняку или башням.  
  
Судя по тому, откуда раздались хлопки, она последовала в сторону особняка. Я побежал в том направлении. Элизабет нигде не было видно, да и вообще ничего толком не было видно. Огни на вышках и луна давали слишком слабый свет.  
  
Оказавшись в одиночестве посреди огромной территории, я запаниковал и подошел к особняку, то и дело озираясь по сторонам. В мозгу пронеслась лихорадочная мысль, не проникнуть ли мне внутрь дома, но, увы, все двери маленького герцогского оплота были закрыты. Поскребшись в одну из них, словно кошка, я прислонился к ней спиной.  
  
— Дживс, как же ты мне сейчас нужен, — прошептал я и, услышав вдалеке подозрительные шорохи, начал всматриваться в темноту. От одной из стен отделилась белая фигура и стала стремительно приближаться в мою сторону. Сказать, что я опешил, не сказать ничего! Высокий призрак плыл ко мне со скоростью гепарда и грозил приблизиться через считанные секунды.  
  
Вустеровские ходули, и без того трясущиеся, совсем подкосились и наотрез отказывались слушаться. Кое-как я собрал свое мужество в кулак, заставил ноги двигаться и, подскочив на месте, побежал куда глаза глядят, а точнее наобум, так как в темноте не было никакой возможно видеть хоть что-то.  
  
Кошмарный сон оказался вещим. Усопшая несколько веков назад леди пыталась догнать меня наяву, видимо, она намеревалась отомстить за ночное вторжение, которое мы с Элизабет себе позволили. Ходули слушались плохо, но я развил довольно большую скорость, как тот маленький конек, принесший мне хороший куш в прошлом месяце. Думаю, если бы на меня сейчас сделали ставки, то, безусловно, оказались бы в выигрыше.  
  
Проскакав несколько десятков метров и оглянувшись пару раз, я увидел, что расстояние между мной и моей преследовательницей значительно сократилось. Развевающиеся полы длинного платья маячили теперь метрах в десяти. Я продолжил улепетывать как мог. Когда газон под моими ногами закончился, я уперся в какую-то узкую дверь; не думая, открыл ее дрожащими руками и проскочил внутрь. Помещение показалось смутно знакомым, но вспоминать подробности было некогда. Я продолжил бег, и только когда перед моим носом оказалась стена со знакомой кладкой, я осознал, что оказался в подземном строении той самой башни.  
  
В третий раз за прошедшее время меня посетил ступор — все поплыло перед глазами. Поражаюсь, как рассудок не оставил меня окончательно. Я понял, что оказался в тупике. Вперед хода не было. Возвращение назад гарантировало встречу с приятельницей в белом саване. Скажу честно, я сильно струхнул и не мог издать даже писка. Вначале, конечно, страх пожелал было выйти наружу, но потом передумал, застрял в моей глотке и остался сидеть в ней, ни в какую не облачаясь в крик.  
  
Не знаю, сколько прошло секунд или минут, но в какой-то момент я почувствовал, что за моей спиной кто-то стоит. На этот раз вустеровской смелости не хватило на то, чтобы обернуться и встретиться с опасностью лицом к лицу. Я судорожно вцепился в металлические скобы, торчащие около одной из ниш, и попробовал, даже не знаю, что бы я попробовал, но в этот момент почувствовал, как призрак дотронулся до моей дрожащей крупной дрожью спины и провел по ней пару раз сверху вниз и обратно. Думаю, покойница пыталась выразить по отношению ко мне подобие симпатии и как-то успокоить; мне же было не до успокоения, я ощутил хорошо знакомое напряжение.  
  
Реакция вустеровского тела на физическое выражение приязни поразила меня до самых основ. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что я подразумеваю под словом «реакция». Мое половое отличие вместо того, чтобы сжаться от страха, воспарило рыцарским духом и встало на защиту своего хозяина. Не успела в моей голове проскользнуть мысль, что страх действует на меня возбуждающе, как призрачная рука начала нежно водить по моему телу. Вскоре к первой руке присоединилась и вторая.


	8. Chapter 8

Я застыл на месте, не зная, что делать. О том, чтобы бежать отсюда, сверкая пятками, не могло быть и речи — впереди красовалась стена, позади — нависало привидение; возможно, стоило порадоваться не к месту проснувшемуся половому инстинкту, но я не успел как следует осознать все прелести своего положения. Я был в ступоре, не позволяющем толком пошевелиться, и уповал на снисходительность судьбы.  
  
Признаюсь, от страха я попытался вспомнить текст священного писания, за знание которого получил школьную награду, но молитвы напрочь вылетели из моей головы. Я ошалело хватался руками за стену, как будто желал с ней слиться и исчезнуть из поля зрения зажавшей меня в углу дамы.  
  
Тем временем призрак убиенной леди прижался ко мне вплотную. Оказывается, в средние века женщины были довольно высоки, потому что призрак был ростом никак не ниже меня, а то и чуть выше. Его, а точнее ее руки были требовательными, опытными и мало смахивали на прелестные дамские ручки. Видимо, у призраков хватка о-го-го, это только визуально они кажутся хлипкими и прозрачными, а на деле запросто могут придушить быка.  
  
Пока я вспоминал текст священного писания и вместе с ним подробности легенды, рассказанной миссис Дженкин, призрак, вдоволь нагладивший мою спину, решил, что его руки будут чувствовать себя лучше в другом месте, а именно: в районе моих бедер.  
Его выбор сначала испугал меня, но по мере спуска требовательных поглаживаний, которые раздаривались щедро и с энтузиазмом, я признал, что с попаданием в цель у призрака не было никаких проблем.  
  
Проворству его рук можно было только позавидовать. Он бойко расстегивал пуговицы коричневых твидовых брюк, поражая быстротой и ловкостью движений. Только у одного человека была подобная сноровка (причем не только в области расстегивания брюк), но этот человек быть призраком никак не мог, потому что… потому что был жив, в конце концов!  
  
Тем не менее, мысли об этом человеке заполонили мое сознание, вытеснив вспоминания всех молитв, и прекрасно дополнились приятными ощущениями, которые постепенно приходили на место страху. Отдавшись во власть объятий и ласк, я закрыл глаза и, раз уж так было угодно провидению, решил получить компенсацию за все беды, выпавшие на мою долю.  
  
Надо признать, что давным-давно почившая жена старого лорда оказалась горячей штучкой. Уже вскоре она мастерски освободила меня от тесного белья и завладела, так сказать, тем, чем до сих пор не смогла завладеть ни одна моя невеста. Ее умения в сфере доставления удовольствий превзошли мои ожидания и нарушили все мыслимые и немыслимые представления о возможном.  
  
С благодарностью принимая трение, поглаживание, массаж — называйте, как угодно, — я, хоть убейте, не мог выбросить из головы мысли о Дживсе. Даже при таких, можно сказать, критических обстоятельствах я не переставал думать о нем, а, возможно, думал сильнее, чем обычно. Передо мной так и крутился его в высшей степени притягательный облик, не раз волновавший мое воображение: невесомая походка, которой позавидовал бы любой аристократ, лицо с красивыми благородными чертами, черные волосы, аккуратно уложенные бриллиантином, чертовски умелые руки, ухоженные, но в то же время сильные, и неизменный котелок, всегда являвшийся для меня символом мозговитости. Как же мне иногда хотелось до всего этого дотронуться, но боюсь, единожды обретя возможность прикоснуться к сокровенному, я не смогу совладать с собой и все испорчу, подведя наш прекрасный джентльменский союз к плачевному итогу.  
  
Пока я живо представлял, как легко и естественно было бы одаривать вниманием моего камердинера, одна из призрачных рук оставила притязания на мой пах и последовала вверх, под рубашку. Как я понял спустя секунду, она отправилась на поиски моей груди и с успехом ее нашла, очертив пальцами выступающие линии ребер и ненавязчиво поиграв с сосками.  
  
Скажу вам честно, Бертрам не из тех особ, что ставят телесные удовольствия во главу всего, что есть на земле. Мои скромные опыты в чувственной сфере ни разу не увенчались умопомрачительным финалом, о котором мне приходилось слышать из уст друзей. Во время моих собственных экспериментов что-то такое бывало, знаете ли, искристое, но, волной безумства, как пишут романисты, меня не сносило, и ясного сознания я не терял. Но сейчас, в кромешной темноте башни, в неудобной позе и практически под страхом смерти я, можно сказать, впервые познал иной опыт, который вывел глубину моих телесных ощущений на новый уровень.  
  
Ласковые руки продолжали порхать по моему телу, задевая и находя чувствительные области и немного дерзко играясь со своими находками. Вскоре мне перестало хватать воздуха, и мне распахнули жилет, а после и рубашку. Думаю, после этих нехитрых действий, все стало еще приятнее, хоть я и пришел в легкое негодование от того, что руки на время оставили без внимания вустеровский торс.  
  
Когда же я почувствовал робкий еле уловимый поцелуй в ухо, у меня подкосились ноги, но, уверяю, теперь уже не от страха. Призрак, видимо, понял, что я немного не в себе, и более с поцелуями не шалил, после чего вернул руки на место, то есть в то место, где у Вустера находилась самая чувствительная зона.  
  
Ту часть меня опять взяли в плен и на протяжении нескольких минут вытворяли с ней такое, до чего я бы сам никогда не додумался. Я только успевал вбирать в легкие воздух и мычать от удовольствия, не веря, что переживать подобное в принципе возможно. Остроту ощущений оттачивали легкие прикосновения к моим ягодицами и, что больше всего меня удивило, к зоне, находящейся между ними, как оказалось, не менее чувствительной, а, возможно, даже более.  
  
По мере продолжения этого акта мое тело, никогда раньше не пребывавшее в подобных обстоятельствах, стало жить своей жизнью, вторя тактам, заданным движениями искусных рук. Какое-то время я извивался волчком, но потом просто уткнулся лбом в стену и сконцентрировался на области между ног. К своему стыду, я осознал, что был бы не против усложнить прикосновения к тыльной точке небольшим проникновением внутрь.  
  
Призрак как будто понял, что мне требуется, и стал орудовать сзади более настойчиво. Как оказалось, моему телу только это и требовалось. Теплой волной начала растекаться сладкая нега, предрекая скорейшую развязку, и вскоре она случилась, удивив меня глубиной ощутимого удовлетворения и обилием излияний.  
  
Мой сдавленный стон стал подтверждением свершившегося, и на мгновение краем уха я различил похожий стон позади себя. Что было после — помню смутно. Кажется, я сел на пол и прислонился к стене. Я не пытался объяснить произошедшее, только подумал, как мне повезло, что призрак решил не пугать меня до смерти, а… ну вы понимаете.  
  
Не знаю, как долго я находился в таком положении, но когда я пришел в себя, леди уже исчезла. Прошло еще некоторое время, пока мои ватные ноги стали слушаться Бертрама и откликаться на его призыв выбираться из темного логова.  
  
Я с трудом поднялся на ходульки и попытался сориентироваться, куда мне надо идти. Практически на ощупь поднимаясь по лестнице, я умудрялся наспех застегивать одежду. Когда я вышел на улицу, на небе все еще болталась луна, но теперь эта бесовка вышла из-за облаков. Стало намного светлее. Повсюду было тихо — ни намека на слышимое ранее.  
  
Более равнодушный человек на моем месте облегченно выдохнул бы и отправился восвояси, но я поступил иначе. В мою голову пришла чудесная мысль осмотреть двор сверху и все же поискать мою спутницу. Я пересек лужайку и, подойдя к лестницам, ведущим наверх, начал подъем.  
  
Страх притупился, хоть и не оставил меня окончательно. Видимо мой мозг решил, что бояться нет смысла после всего, что со мной сейчас случилось.  
  
Оказавшись наверху, я понял, что ветер, игравший со мной в догонялки днем, ночью предпочитает другие виды спорта. Я поежился от силы воздушных порывов, но от своей идеи не отказался. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, я решил пойти на то место, где стоял вчера. Ночью с такой высоты, без ярких палаток и своры людей, Фрамлингем казался огромной величественной пустошью. Луна хорошо освещала двор, и теперь я смог точно рассмотреть, что Элизабет нигде не было. Замок был пуст.  
  
Порывы ветра все усиливались, и в какой-то момент я понял, что нужно взяться за перила, чтобы не упасть вниз. Нащупав рукой что-то, за что можно было бы крепко схватиться, я сделал пару шагов и ненароком оступился. В ноге что-то треснуло, и мне ничего не оставалось, как перевалиться через перила и кубарем полететь вниз, благо подо мной находилась крыша того самого особняка. Кое-как проехав по рассыпающейся в пыль черепице, я спикировал, словно топор, и шмякнулся на газон. Думаю, я был в сознании еще несколько минут, поскольку слышал, как ко мне подбежал человек и стал прощупывать мой пульс. Рассмотрев в темноте очертания знакомого котелка, я смекнул, что мой камердинер все-таки не смог до конца отринуть свой долг и, пусть не сразу, пришел мне на помощь.  
  
— Зловещее место, Дживс, — прошептал я, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на склонившемся надо мной человеке.  
  
— Полностью с вами согласен, сэр, — услышал я встревоженный голос и отдался во власть бессознательного.


	9. Chapter 9

Знаете ли, после минувших событий мне часто вспоминается тот случай с Таппи, когда он, вопреки здравому смыслу, обрек себя на игру в регби. Вы, наверное, помните, что в ходе той игры Таппи сломал ногу и долгое время носил гипс. Так вот, теперь я полностью понимаю причину стенаний и плохого настроения моего друга во время облачения в тот самый гипс. Ощущения, увы, не из приятных.  
  
Да, как вы уже догадались, после крутого пике на ночную лужайку Фрамлингема я получил ту же травму, что и Таппи, и упрочил плохую репутацию замка. Правда, совершенно не помню, как мне оказали помощь и доставили домой. Все было как в тумане.  
Первые воспоминания после пережитого ужаса совпадают с приездом доктора в мою столичную квартирку. Должно быть, меня перевезли в Лондон, когда я был не совсем в себе. До определенного времени Дживс корректно умалчивал подробности моей транспортировки.  
  
Доктор сказал, что причиной продолжительного обморока послужила психологическая травма, и доктор был прав — я изрядно перепугался в ту ночь. Нога сильно болела, и я, к своему несчастью, не преминул пожаловаться ему на свое состояние. После прочтения нудной лекции о том, как должно вести себя в ближайшие месяцы, доктор ушел, ужасно довольный тем, что Вустер стал его клиентом.  
  
Думаю, только на второй день после того, как ко мне вернулась способность соображать, я рискнул завести разговор о случившемся. Я сидел на кровати, наслаждался коктейлем, принесенным Дживсом, и с удовольствием наблюдал за изменениями, произошедшими в поведении моего камердинера.  
  
От прежней холодности ничего не осталось. Он одаривал меня заботой и вниманием, а в его взоре читалось сострадание вперемешку с чем-то таким, даже не знаю чем, может, даже нежностью. Наконец-то он осознал, что был жесток по отношению ко мне, и перестал дуться. Наконец-то все стало по-прежнему.  
  
— Что за странная история, Дживс, — налюбовавшись им, сказал я и отхлебнул легкого бодрящего напитка.  
  
— Слишком мягко сказано, сэр, — он бережно помогал уложить на одеяло мою загипсованную ногу.  
  
— Знаешь, я только сейчас понял, что не надо было уезжать из Лондона. От судьбы не сбежишь.  
  
Дживс корректно промолчал. Видимо, не хотел лишний раз бередить мои нервы, но я был готов к разговору, поэтому продолжил:  
  
— Ты видел Элизабет?  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Признаюсь, мне интересно знать, куда она пропала той ночью, и все ли с ней сейчас хорошо.  
  
— Той ночью мисс Кавендиш сбежала с одним молодым человеком, сэр. На следующий день они обвенчались в церквушке на окраине графства.  
  
— Что? — я подавился напитком и раскашлялся. Дживс, словно заботливая мамочка, помог мне удобнее усесться на кровати и убрал салфеткой слетевшие с моих губ остатки коктейля.  
  
— Я не хотел об этом рассказывать, сэр, но раз вы сами завели разговор…  
  
— Ничего, все в порядке, — я откашлялся.  
  
— Девушка выбрала вас в роли провожатого, сэр.  
  
— Что ты такое говоришь?  
  
— Увы, чистую правду, сэр. Молодые люди спланировали все заранее.  
  
— Продолжай-продолжай, — поторапливал я его, желая поскорее узнать все подробности.  
  
— Из достоверных источников, сэр, я узнал, что юная мисс, а теперь уже миссис, познакомилась со своим будущим мужем еще в детстве. Они полюбили друг друга много лет назад и хотели пожениться, как только достигнут соответствующего возраста.  
  
— Вот оно как, — я был потрясен.  
  
— Все сложилось бы хорошо, если бы не мистер Кавендиш, выразивший категорическое несогласие с планируемым браком, сэр.  
  
— Прямо как история Ромео и Джульетты.  
  
— Вы выбрали не совсем удачное сравнение, сэр. Все же, история молодой леди закончилась не столь трагично, — он с болью во взоре посмотрел на мою ногу.  
  
— Ну, что там дальше, рассказывай, — нетерпеливо поерзал я.  
  
— Возможно, вы помните, что миссис Дженкин упоминала о желании мистера Кавендиша переехать, сэр.  
  
— Что-то припоминаю.  
  
— Когда отец Элизабет узнал о ваших неоднократных путешествиях в штаты, он посчитал брак с вами наиболее удачной партией, сэр.  
  
— И решил подсунуть мне свою дочь.  
  
— Совершенно верно, сэр. Но юная особа решила распорядиться своей жизнью самостоятельно и привлекла к этому благородному делу свою любимую тетушку.  
  
— Значит, они все были в сговоре.  
  
— Вы все правильно поняли, сэр.  
  
— И я нужен был для того, чтобы доставить Элизабет до места передачи.  
  
— Совершенно верно, сэр.  
  
— А тетка не могла ее сама привезти?  
  
— Видимо, нет, сэр.  
  
Я призадумался.  
  
— Послушай, тут что-то не сходится. Я отчетливо слышал женские вскрики, не мужские. Помимо нас с Элизабет и ее жениха на территории замка был кто-то еще.  
  
— Позволю себе предположить, сэр, что на территории замка находились другие молодые люди и девушки, желающие подтвердить старую легенду и слишком этим увлекшиеся.  
  
— Хм, об этом я как-то не подумал.  
  
Я пригубил коктейль и спросил:  
  
— Дживс, откуда тебе все это известно?  
  
— Перед возвращением в Лондон в наш коттедж заглянул Джимми, сэр. Он снабдил меня сведениями, которые я только что пересказал вам.  
  
— А, тот малый, который принес тебе белую ткань, — я аккуратно сделал еще один глоток и поймал на себе взгляд Дживса. Этот взгляд, как бы выразиться, сиял надеждой и в то же время содержал в себе признаки неверия. Не понимаю, по какой причине Дживс так на меня смотрел, но я решил не обращать на это особого внимания и продолжил нашу беседу. — Значит, ты был прав. Девица оказалась непредсказуемой личностью.  
  
— Увы, но это так, сэр.  
  
Я сделал паузу. Не сказать, что меня сильно расстроил рассказ Дживса. Я привык, что моей несообразительностью, порой, пользуются все, кому не лень. Да и это не было столь уж важно. Важно было то, что между мной и Дживсом воцарилась прежняя идиллия. Птички чирикали в моей душе; я, должно быть, светился от счастья.  
  
— Ты больше на меня не сердишься? — спросил я.  
  
— Что вы, сэр, — само почтение и сама преданность сейчас стояли передо мной. Дживс был готов в любую секунду ринуться мне на помощь. — Как я могу сердиться на вас после всего, что произошло…  
  
— И правда, — боль в ноге и тяжелый вздох уберегли меня от слов, попытавшихся сорваться с губ моего камердинера. Дживс бережно поправил подушки за моей спиной.  
  
— Приезжала миссис Грегсон, сэр.  
  
— Когда? — кажется, Дживс все же решил добить меня своими новостями.  
  
— Когда вы были без сознания, сэр. Она переживает за вас.  
  
— Тетя Агата? Переживает?  
  
— Дело в том, что я рассказал ей подлинную историю, произошедшую с вами в Саффолке, сэр.  
  
— Не может быть! — в это время я еще раз приложился к коктейлю, и мое горло всерьез подумывало, не подавиться ли ему еще раз. — Ты с ума сошел!  
  
— Нет, сэр, — Дживс опередил мою попытку соскочить с кровати и вовремя придержал за руку. — Я уверил миссис Грегсон, что вы заинтересовались юной Элизабет и поспешили познакомиться с ней лично, без посредников. После того, как вам стало известно, что девушка в Лондон не приехала, вам стоило огромного труда узнать о месте ее пребывания, но вы добились своего и вскоре прибыли в Саффолк, сэр.  
  
— Да? — я внимал его речь, затаив дыхание. — И что было дальше?  
  
— Дальше, сэр, я упомянул о красоте девушки, поразившей вас до глубины души. Вы влюбились в нее как мальчишка. Но, к вашему сожалению, ее сердце было уже занято. Прекрасная особа поведала вам о своей любви к молодому человеку, живущему неподалеку от миссис Дженкин, ее тети. Вы, как настоящий джентльмен, не смогли встать между двумя любящими сердцами.  
  
— Не смог, — подтвердил я, и тут мой слуга выудил окончание истории.  
  
— От внезапной вспыхнувшей, но неразделенной любви вы приняли решение сброситься с башни Фрамлингема, сэр.  
  
— Я пошел бросаться с башни?!  
  
— Именно так, сэр. Только по великой благости небес я раскусил ваш план и смог прийти на помощь.  
  
— Как ты мог такое наплести тете Агате, Дживс! — от перенапряжения у меня возникло острое желание закурить; я потянулся к портсигару, лежащему на тумбочке.  
  
— Уверяю вас, сэр, эта история произвела на миссис Грегсон неизгладимое впечатление.  
  
— Она поверила? — удивился я.  
  
— Не только, сэр. Она была шокирована.  
  
— Неужели? — Дживс вовремя поднес зажигалку, и я сделал спасительную затяжку.  
  
— Выслушав меня, она назвала вас… — Дживс сделал паузу, — не хочу повторять это слово, и заявила, что для сохранения остатков вашего психического здоровья больше не будет вмешиваться в вашу личную жизнь.  
  
— Ты уверен, что она так сказала?  
  
— Абсолютно уверен, сэр, — ответил он и поставил на тумбочку хрустальную пепельницу.  
  
— Ну, ведь тогда это победа! — ликующий крик вырвался из моего рта.  
  
Я смотрел на Дживса с нескрываемым, почти детским восторгом. Если ради свободы Вустеру придется пару месяцев посидеть в гипсе — это будет чрезвычайно малой платой. На волне охватившего меня восхищения дживсовой сообразительностью, я решил поделиться с ним кое-чем личным:  
  
— Там в замке…  
  
— Да, сэр, — встрепенулся Дживс.  
  
— Знаешь ли, я перестал быть сторонником скептицизма. После ночных скитаний по Фрамлингему я сделал вывод, что привидения действительно существуют.  
  
— Неужели, сэр? — Дживс впитывал каждое мое слово.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но я видел одного из них и даже, — тут я осекся, стараясь тщательно подобрать следующие слова, — взаимодействовал с ним, то есть с ней.  
  
— Не может быть, сэр.  
  
— Еще как может.  
  
— Я надеюсь услышать подробный рассказ об этом редком феномене, сэр, — проговорил слуга, лукаво посматривая мне в глаза.  
  
— Ээ… — я был уверен, что моему вассалу, помешанному на приличиях, знать подробности происшедшего совсем не обязательно. — Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно. Я просто констатирую факт. Давай без подробностей, старина, — махнул я рукой и улыбнулся, стараясь поскорее замять эту тему.  
  
— Сэр, — Дживс как-то по-особенному приосанился, — тогда позвольте узнать, было ли приятным упомянутое вами взаимодействие?  
  
— О, более чем, Дживс. Более чем, — я глотнул коктейль, мысленно представляя, как бы он отреагировал, узнав, что именно произошло со мной в замке. — Временами было страшновато, но в целом, — я мечтательно посмотрел на своего слугу и затянулся сигаретой, — я остался доволен.  
  
— Что ж, — уголки его губ чуть дрогнули, и он тихо произнес. — Очень рад это слышать, сэр.  
  
Чувства переполняли меня и, если бы не гипс, я бы, наверное, прыгнул в его объятья — настолько прекрасным был текущий момент. Мне стоило некоторых усилий взять себя в руки. Я выкурил еще одну сигарету и подзаправился большой порцией коктейля — этим несколько поубавив свой пыл. Все же джентльмен не может вести себя столь непристойно с другим джентльменом, пусть и находящимся у него в услужении.  
  
— Вам еще что-нибудь нужно, сэр?  
  
— Хм, — я прикинул в уме. — Да, я хотел задать тебе один вопрос.  
  
— Слушаю, сэр.  
  
— Почему ты скрывал, что умеешь шить?  
  
— Сэр?  
  
— Должен принести извинения, Дживс, но так получилось, что я ненароком был свидетелем твоего разговора с Джимми.  
  
— Я уже это понял, сэр.  
  
— Так что, Дживс? Ты намерен использовать ту ткань в каких-то целях?  
  
— Нет, сэр. Я уже воспользовался ей, когда мы были в Саффолке.


End file.
